Cita a ¿Ciegas?
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: CAPITULO 6! A Kakashi Hatake le encantan las mujeres. Entonces ¿Por qué buscaria interrumpir la cita de Iruka?¿Será porque se enteró de que su pareja iba a ser un hombre?¿Qué busca el Jounin haciendose pasar como su "Cita a ciegas"? KAKAxIRU-YAOI/LEMON
1. Kakashi Usurpador Hatake

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración 1: Temporalmente esta historia se ubica en los años que Naruto fue con Jiraiya en su viaje de entrenamiento.

Aclaración 2: Cuando los LEMON lleguen se avisaran previamente al principio de cada capitulo.

WARNING-WARNIG: C3PO dice "¿LEMON-LEMON?"

**Cita a ¿Ciegas?**

_La cabecera de la cama chocaba contra la pared con cada embestida. Llevó sus manos al miembro del pelilargo y lo toco, absorbiendo con su boca los gemidos que escaparon de la garganta de su amante. Quería tomar todo de él, se había obsesionado por completo con esa persona antes que se diera cuenta y ahora no podía respirar si no lo tenía al lado._

__Deseo…tanto que me abrases…_dijo Kakashi haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran cada vez que entraba en su interior._Pero no lo harás… ¿Verdad?_ El maestro giró su rostro para no verlo, intentando soltarse de sus amarres, que lo sujetaban de las muñecas. Estaba muy enojado, furioso, más que las veces anteriores._

_Hatake plantó las rodillas en la cama, penetrándolo con fuerza, arrancándole jadeos al otro que se esforzaba por no hacerlo, rabioso consigo por no poder evitar responder a la pasión que el jounin le daba._

_Las manos de Kakashi fueron hacia el torso del otro cubierto por el sudor, acariciando sus pezones, metiéndose mas profundo entre sus piernas cuando el sensei se vino en su mano pero permaneciendo duro._

__No te dejaré ir Iruka…_dijo, tomándolo de las caderas. Lo tendría con las piernas abiertas para él toda la noche, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. _No lo haré…no hasta que digas que me perdonas._ _

_Lo amaba, de una forma que jamás pensó que podía querer a alguien._

_Y pensar que al principio el imaginarse sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose dentro de Iruka le pareció una ridícula fantasía producto del cansancio._

_Y pensar que una mentira lo llevó a conocer a quien consideraba su complemento, alguien a quien estuvo siempre a su lado pero a quien nunca miró realmente._

_No se arrepentiría nunca de haberle mentido, tomando el lugar de otra persona. Pero ahora ese engaño que los unió estaba por separarlos por que Iruka ya no creía en él o en sus palabras._

_No se rendiría._

_Lo amaba demasiado._

_Se le había metido debajo de la piel._

_Le pertenecía._

_Era suyo_

_Y no lo dejaría ir nunca._

_¿Que cómo empezó esto?_

_Pues_

…

Capitulo 1: "Kakashi "**El Usurpador**" Hatake"

_Que tenga un buen día, Hatake-san._ Saludó el dueño del local al peliplateado cuando este salía.

Kakashi asintió y saco su librito de su bolsillo. Metido en su lectura, tardó en percatarse de que las risas de los niños cambiaron a gritos pidiendo auxilio. Quizás haya sido por que estaba muy cansado de las misiones que tuvo que realizar en los últimos días que no reaccionó rápidamente, pero para cuando corría hacia la baranda del puente que atravesaba de una orilla a la otra para ver a los infantes que estaban en el río, una figura paso como ráfaga por su costado, lanzándose al agua.

_ ¡Iruka-sensei!_ exclamaron los infantes que aliviados veían como sacaba a su amigo de las partes profundas del río, donde la corriente lo había arrastrado.

El jounin decidió acercarse para felicitar al maestro por su acción. Umino lo miró de reojo al llegar a su lado y lo saludó:

_Kakashi-sensei, buenas tardes._ Luego se volvió al pequeño que sollozaba hablándole para que se tranquilizase mientras se quitaba la sujeción del pelo, pasándose los dedos por el mismo para escurrir el agua. El peligris no sabia el por qué pero no podía dejar de mirar esos dedos entre los mechones que se separaban para escaparse de su agarre y cubrían la oreja del pelilargo. Todo parecía transcurrir lentamente…

Se obligó a salir de ese estado de transe. Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que pensó.

_Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa._ propuso el chuunin al crío.

_No, esta bien, yo lo llevo._Se ofreció otro de los niños un poco mayor que le resto.

_Oh, bien._dijo el pelilargo quitándose el chaleco. _Te lo encargo mucho._

Los pequeños se despidieron con las manos en el aire al irse corriendo. Un viento frío llegó hasta ellos.

_Deberías quitarte eso y ponerte algo seco, podrías pescar un resfriado._

_Si, igual ya iba para mi casa así que…_

_Te acompaño,_se oyó el jounin decir antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras.

_ ¿En serio?_ expresó algo sorprendido Iruka, _...Bien, gracias. Vamos entonces…espera, tenme esto por un segundo._ Le paso la prenda verde y llevó la mano hasta el borde de su camiseta azul oscuro._Creo que algo se metió._ Explicó.

Kakashi sintió que se le secaba la garganta cuando tuvo a plena vista el abdomen de Umino, con los músculos formando suaves elevaciones en su piel bronceada, las gotitas de agua resbalando en zigzag. Una punzada en sus partes privadas le indicó que si no paraba con tanta observación le traería consecuencias un tanto inconvenientes para el momento.

Después de arrojar una hoja que se le coló por debajo la ropa, volvió a tomar el chaleco y se giró.

_ ¿Ya comiste?_preguntó Iruka, pero al no recibir respuesta se volvió._ ¿Kakashi-sensei?_

_ ¿Ah?_ Expresó, saliendo de su encimamiento._Ehhh…no, no comí aún._ Mentía, pero quería ir a la casa del otro, en esos momentos sus instintos eran los que guiaban.

****

Una vez sentado en la cocina de Iruka, el olor de la comida calentándose le llegó. En esos momentos el otro se hallaba en su habitación, cambiándose. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya había tenido una cena temprana antes de disponerse a ir a dormir.

Antes de hoy nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Umino, entre ellos solo hubo un contacto más significativo al objetar delante del Tercer Hokage que no se debió permitir que Naruto entrase a los exámenes chuunin, después de eso rara vez se cruzaron o hablaron. Ahora hacia un año que Naruto se había ido con Jiraiya en un viaje de entrenamiento, por lo que las cosas en la aldea habían vuelto a ser tranquilas.

El aroma proveniente de la cacerola en el fuego se volvía un tanto intenso, pero lo ignoró. Umino se arrimaba por la puerta del otro cuarto para comentarle algo cuando también sintió el olor. Con una exclamación salió apresurado, vistiendo solo unos pantalones desabrochados y descalzo, hasta llegar a la cocina, destapando y mezclando el contenido.

_Eso estuvo cerca, _dijo aliviado._No se quemó,_ fue hasta los armarios ubicados arriba a la derecha, dándole a Kakashi una completa vista de su espalda, notando la cicatriz que la atravesaba. Había oído de ese incidente, tuvo suerte de que el arma no hubiese tocado los nervios de la columna o podía haber quedado invalido o algo peor. Lo curioso era que después de estudiar con detenimiento la marca no pudo apartar la mirada del resto de la extensión de piel. Sus ojos fueron con detalle a cada variación que se producía por todos los movimientos que hacia cada vez que sacaba un utensilio de la alacena. Le atrajo particularmente la base de la espalda, donde se ubicaba la última depresión de la columna. Una corriente recorrió su cuerpo al verse sobre él, apoyando la nariz en esa parte y…

¡¿Se podía saber por qué estaba empezando a tener fantasías con **Iruka-sensei**?!

Suspiró sonoramente, últimamente no tenia tiempo para compartir un poco de su tiempo con una mujer, las misiones consumían toda su concentración. Definitivamente tener pensamientos eróticos con Iruka-sensei era el indicativo de que no tardara mucho mas y se ocupara de proveerse de su entretenimiento favorito, de lo contrario terminaría por seducir al maestro y no era algo que le pareciese muy atrayente.

El solo pensar en que le comenzase a gustar Umino era lisa y llanamente ridículo.

Iruka sintió los ojos de Kakashi en su espalda y se mordió la parte interna de sus mejillas para intentar controlar el nerviosismo que sentía. Era extraño tenerlo cerca ya que se acostumbró a verlo de lejos. Nunca pensó mucho en él en el pasado y todo lo que sabia de él tenia que ver con su padre y su triste historia. Antes de que fuera designado como el sensei de Naruto sólo había hablado en contadas ocasiones, después de todo, si bien ambos pertenecían al mundo de los ninjas estaban en niveles completamente diferentes. Un simple chuunin no tenia nada que hacer al lado de un jounin de elite, perteneciente a los Anbu como se enteró una vez por casualidad en un traspapeleo de documentos. Lo sorprendió muchísimo cuando dijo que lo acompañaría y no pudo resistirse a invitarlo a comer. Respiro profundamente y exhaló para calmarse y que el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas se disipara. Se suponía que sólo debía respetarlo por haber hecho un excelente trabajo con Naruto y nada más.

Apagó el fuego y dejó los platos a un lado. Quedó de piedra al ver las pintas en las que andaba. Se aclaró la garganta, al tiempo que empezaba a desear que lo tragase la tierra, para decir:

_Voy a terminar de vestirme, ya sirvo._

_Mmm_ fue la respuesta que recibió, de refilón descubrió que el otro estaba leyendo uno de esos libros de siempre. A lo mejor se imaginó cuando pensó que lo observaba. Una vez en su habitación se terminó de vestir, después de ponerse la remera se ató el pelo y salió, para no encontrar a Kakashi en el asiento. Por un momento pensó que se había ido hasta que fue, algo cabizbajo, hasta la cocina y lo encontró ahí, sirviendo en los platos. Se rascó la cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, avergonzado y feliz.

Una vez que se sentaron en la mesa, Iruka miró a Kakashi y lo oyó decir "Itadakimasu", que luego con ese ojo empequeñecido también se le quedo viendo. El pelilargo esperó pero el otro no hacia ademán de quitarse la mascarilla.

_ ¿Iruka-sensei?_

_ ¿Si?_ contestó el otro. Por nada del universo se perdería lo que esperaba descubrir, nadie nunca había visto el rostro del jounin y le gustaría mucho ser el primero.

_Por favor…_dijo el peligris, quitándose el protector que cubría su ojo izquierdo._No pestañee._

_ ¿Eh?_ Una absoluta oscuridad se ciñó sobre Iruka, dejándolo, por lo que le pareció un lapso de tres segundos, completamente ciego. Cuando el fenómeno pasó, vio que le plato de Hatake estaba vacío. El maestro vio con irritación a Kakashi._Usó el sharingan ¿No?_

_Sip, _contesto con humor en su voz.

Umino se desinfló en el asiento. Ahora ya sabia cómo le era posible comer en todos lados y que hasta ahora nadie se haya jactado de que había visto lo que Hatake ocultaba desde siempre. Bueno, no existía razón alguna para que él fuese la excepción.

Tras su "Itadakimasu" comenzó su cena, totalmente ajeno a la mirada del peligris, que aún simulaba leer su libro.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Anko le puso una mano en la boca de Genma cuando lo vio acercarse. A Iruka le pareció curiosa la escena, no sabia que ellos estaban saliendo. Se acercó a saludarlos cuando Asuma apareció y puso en palabras lo que estuvo pensando segundos antes.

_Ustedes dos se ven muy bien, ¿Desde cuando están saliendo?_

_ ¡No!_negó la mujer con demasiado énfasis, poniéndose colorada. _No lo estamos, _Asuma noto que la mirada de ella pasaba varias veces de Genma a Iruka. Dándole una seca al cigarrillo y lanzando el humo del lado opuesto de la comisura de donde estaba el cigarro, intuyó a que venia todo eso. Observó a Umino que no tenia idea de lo que el otro par planeaba.

_Iruka-sensei, _hablo una Anko mas compuesta que hace rato. _Recuerdas lo de esta noche ¿Verdad?_

Esta vez fue el turno del pelilargo para que se le colorearan levemente las mejillas.

_No es algo que acostumbro hacer…_algo incomodo se rascaba levemente la cicatriz de la cara.

_Pero lo prometiste…_

_Si, iré hoy a las diez en la plaza ¿no?…_se apresuró a aclarar, pero antes de agregar algo mas sonó el timbre para el turno de la tarde._Si me disculpan debo irme._

Asuma vio la espalda del otro al irse y se volvió hacia el par.

_ ¿A qué vino todo eso?_ pregunto

La mujer sonrió:

_Le organicé una cita a ciegas a Umino con…_

_ ¡Yo también debo irme!_ exclamó Genma, repentinamente muy nervioso, marchándose con un andar algo entumecido.

_ ¿Umino con Genma?_cuestionó Asuma.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ Defendió ella la idea._Genma me lo pidió y yo acepté._

_Anko… ¿Iruka sabe que su cita a ciegas es un…hombre?_

_No._dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_ ¡No seria una cita a ciegas si lo hiciera!_ Con una risa payasa, se despidió con la mano mientras pasaba de él para perderse en uno de los pasillos.

Asuma se quito el cigarrillo de la boca pensando en lo que acababa de enterarse para luego encogerse de hombros.

A Iruka-sensei siempre se lo veía muy solitario, ya era hora de que encontrase una pareja, hombre o mujer, si lo hacia feliz no era quien para juzgar.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Esa noche era **la noche**.

Kakashi no tenia nada mas que hacer por lo que aceptó la invitación de Gai y Asuma a tomar unos tragos, inmediatamente después se ocuparía de lo que se había propuesto hacer casi con urgencia desde ayer, cuando sus ojos parecían estar magnetizados por Umino.

Empezaban la segunda ronda. Antes de llegar a la cuarta se excusaría o de lo contrario no podría hacerlo en toda la noche. Con varios tragos encima Gai como siempre, solía comenzar con sus pruebas para competir con él, y hasta que no le ganaba no lo dejaba estar.

_Que raro que hayas aceptado, Asuma, pensé que esta noche irías a otra parte, _se burló el ninja de las cejas exorbitantes mostrándole el meñique, moviéndolo ante la cara del otro.

_Tenia una misión, _explicó el otro. Bebió un trago y al ver en la entrada de la taberna una pareja que entraba recordó lo que se había enterado esa mañana. _Saben, hoy Anko me dijo que le organizó a Iruka-sensei una cita a ciegas._

_ ¿Si?_comentó sorprendido Gai.

Asuma vio al hombre y dijo:

_Gai-sensei, por favor vaya a buscar mas sake ¿Quiere?_

Ni lento ni perezoso, éste se puso de pie, encaminándose a la barra.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que no querías comentar frente a él?_ Preguntó el peliplateado._ ¿Cómo es eso que Iruka-sensei tiene una cita a ciegas?_

Asuma percibió el ligero tono alterado del otro. Eso era extraño, Hatake no solía mostrarse así ante nadie y menos por alguien.

_Si, la tiene, esta noche a las diez._ Los ojos de ambos fueron hasta el reloj de pared. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora.

_Bueno, _dijo Hatake encogiéndose de hombros, _siempre es algo bueno. Ya iba siendo hora de que Umino se consiguiera una amante._ El ojo de Kakashi no se despegó del reloj.

_Si, ya es hora, un buen amante le hará muy bien._ Un sonido intraducible se oyó de la garganta del otro, Asuma escondió una sonrisa. Hatake definitivamente estaba raro lo que lo llevó agregar algo que no pensaba hacer pero al ver semejante e inesperada reacción, no pudo resistirse._Pero no es una mujer, la cita es un hombre, Kakashi._

El peliplateado empezó a ahogarse con el sake que estaba tomando, procurando cubrirse con una servilleta el rostro que se vio obligado a descubrir. Asuma le golpeó la espalda, le iba a ofrecer agua pero el otro se adelantó a preguntar:

_ ¿Con quien?_ El tono era algo seco, denotando que estaba molesto.

_Genma…_ Antes de poder decir el nombre completo, Hatake se puso de pie, dejando el dinero de lo que había consumido sobre la mesa._Espera, ¿Dónde vas?_

_Voy a conseguirme una mujer._ Contestó con voz alegre y su ojo empequeñecido.

_Ahhh, pues…suerte._ Dijo Asuma a la espalda del peligris, que sin volverse espetó un: "gracias" saliendo de la taberna.

En ese momento, Gai volvía de la barra y al notar la ausencia del otro quiso saber:

_ ¿Hatake? ¿Se fue?_

_Si, _respondió Asuma._Al parecer tenia un asunto importante que interrumpir._

_ ¿Interrumpir? Oh, bien. Tendré que apostar con él en otra ocasión._ Se lamentó el sensei, pero el otro ya no lo escuchaba, su mente estaba lejos de allí, exactamente en una plaza donde a un hombre, a partir de ese día, la vida le cambiaria para siempre.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Escondió la flor roja tras su muslo.

Cada vez que la veía enrojecía más y más. ¿Quién lo mandó a aceptar?

Eso era ridículo, más que ridículo era estúpido. Ni que estuviera desesperado por conocer a alguien. Estaba mas que bien solo y con su…esta bien, no tenia la vida mas emocionante del mundo, era mas bien…cotidiana, simple, algo aburrida y repetitiva…como él. Su vida era como él y no debería estar ahí.

¿Una cita a ciegas? Ridículo.

Quizás debía irse y ahorrarle la vergüenza a quien sea que estaba por llegar. Seguramente cuando lo viese en la distancia se iría y lo dejaría solo. Sabía a la perfección que no era atractivo, más bien con un rostro común, además estaba esa marca…

Se decidió, iba a irse. Después se disculparía con Anko y olvidaría todo lo referente a…

_Iruka-sensei._

La voz sonó a su espalda, pero debía estar alucinando por varios motivos. La primera era que el timbre era el de un hombre, segundo era que el también era un hombre y tercero, no había ningún motivo para que **justamente ese hombre** quisiera tener una cita con él.

Definitivamente no, todo aquello no era más que una cruel broma de Anko y ese sujeto. No huiría. Si se querían burlar a sus espaldas, pues bien, les daría lo que necesitaban para que se rieran en lo que les quedaba de vida. Si es que en verdad se trataba de una broma.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Después de señalarle la ubicación de Genma, Pakkun se desapareció en medio de un humo blanco. Se encaminó sigilosamente y a toda velocidad por los caminos de la aldea hasta dar con el ninja que no se percato de su presencia.

Kakashi disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración hasta hacerlo minima, extendió los dedos de su mano, poniendo en tensión todos los dedos de su mano. No tenía que matarlo, solo desmayarlo y amarrarlo por ahí. No pensaba, solo actuaba porque lo único que sabia era que por nada de ese mundo permitiría que esos dos se reunieran.

Los movimientos del jounin tomaron desprevenido a Genma que no supo qué lo golpeó antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

Kakashi les encargó a sus perros que se lo llevaran a otro lado. Cuando estuvo solo se volvía para ir en busca de compañía femenina cuando vio una rosa roja en el suelo.

¿En que estaba pensando?

En puras tonterías, él no tenía nada que ir a hacer con un hombre.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a donde había planeado y ya.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_ ¿Kakashi-sensei?_ Iruka se apresuró a ocultar la rosa. Quizás sacó conclusiones equivocadas y que el peligris estuviera allí a esas horas no era más que una coincidencia. Al volverse se quedó de una pieza al ver que en su mano estaba una rosa roja, no podía verse pero sentía que su rostro se ponía de un color de igual color que la flor. _No entiendo…_empezó algo desconfiado, _ ¿Es una...broma o algo así?_

_No…_ ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Mentiría? ¿Qué era a él a quien esperaba?_ Yo…le pedí a Anko que organizara esto._

_ ¿P-Por qué si...?_

_Porque quiero conocerte más._

El latido del corazón de Iruka se aceleró. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿O aquello era una broma?

_Que no es una broma, Iruka-sensei._Dijo Kakashi.

El pelilargo se sorprendió de que le haya leído la mente pero insistió en su punto de vista.

_Pruébalo entonces._ Si era mentira se iría de allí y no le volvería a hablar nunca más.

_Quieres que te muestre mi rostro ¿Verdad?_

Umino, ahogado por el cambio en el timbre de la voz de Kakashi, que se hizo mas ronca y profunda, sólo pudo asentir en respuesta. Antes de poder hacer algo, fue arrastrado hacia la parte más oscura de la plaza.

_Esto…no vale, ¡no puedo ver nada!_se quejó el pelilargo. Sintió las manos del Jouning sobre las suyas hasta guiarlas hasta el borde de la mascarilla, haciendo que metiera sus dedos dentro y la bajara lentamente.

_Para un ninja hay diferentes formas de ver Iruka-sensei._

El chuunin extendió los dedos para sentir las diferentes fracciones que siempre ocultaba el peliplateado. Siguió las formas de la nariz, el mentón hasta subir a la boca. Una parte de él no podía creer que estuvieran haciendo eso siendo que tan solo ayer lo había puesto bajo el control de su sharingan para que no viese justamente lo que ahora le dejaba tocar. Sobre las yemas de sus dedos sintió el tibio aire que el otro exhalaba.

_ ¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche, Iruka?_ Lentamente Hatake se acercó al otro, haciendo que le rodease la nuca con sus brazos. Rozó su boca ligeramente pero sintió cómo Umino se estremecía. Kakashi cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente sobre la del pelilargo. Le encantaba, le sorprendía lo mucho que le fascinaba provocar esa clase de reacciones en el maestro. El por qué empezó todo eso ya carecía importancia, ahora solo quería verlo así, temblando bajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre pero antes debía hacer otra cosa. _Haré lo que sea para ganarme tu confianza y que creas en mi. Sólo dame una oportunidad y te lo demostraré._

Kakashi sonrió cuando lo oyó susurrar un "Si" antes de que Iruka se apartase para volver a la luz de la plaza.

No Genma ni a ningún otro. Sólo él lo tendría y todo empezaba esa noche.

Ya se encargaría de que fuera la primera de muchas.

_**Continuará…**_

MI PRIMER KAKAxIRU!!!!

OMG!!!

Oook, el capitulo 1 ya terminó….Aahh, ya me acostumbré a hacer Lemon en los SasuxNaru y contenerme a hacer uno completo en este me resulto horroroso O_o

Planeo que sea mas liviano (En trama no en cosas "H" ^_^) que en mi otro fic "El camino de regreso a ti"

Este par me encanta, no sé, los veo taaaan HOT!!

Espero que me acompañen en los siguientes capítulos *_*

Para comentarios, criticas o caritas felices (o tristes en su defecto) dejen Reviews!!!

Sin más me despido, esperando sus comentarios.

Sin mas…Hasta la próxima!!

Ja ne!


	2. Las Palabras del Intruso

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: R2D2 dice "LIME-LIME"

Capitulo 2: "Las Palabras del Intruso"

_Aquí esta demasiado oscuro Kakashi-sensei, _

El peligris miró a su alrededor. Pues si, ese lugar era oscuro pero justamente esa era la idea. No podía tener como quería a Umino en un sitio donde hubiera mucha luz. Mejor todavía porque estaban en un apartado, lejos del resto de la clientela, donde los asientos con altos espaldares eran perfectos para dar completa privacidad. _Seguramente lo haces para que no te vea el rostro, _lo acusó el sensei._ La pobre luz que hay en el otro lado no llega aquí y se ve todo borroso, además ¿Por qué la luz parece… roja?_

Hatake le dio un trago a su sake y se volvió en el asiento para ver el perfil del otro. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, poniendo en la palma de su mano su mentón.

_Eso es lo mejor, ofrece mas…_Se acercó un tanto, lo suficiente para notar el rubor del maestro._intimidad._

_ ¿P-Para qué alguien querría…intimidad?_ Cuestionó poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso._Seguramente has traído muchas mujeres aquí, en verdad creo que fue un error venir, ya me…_

Cuando quiso ponerse de pie, el Jounin le jaló de la camiseta para que volviera a sentarse.

_ ¿Estás…celoso, Iruka-sensei?_

_ ¿Qué…qué dices?_expresó con un susurro de incredulidad. _Estás loco, a mi no me gustaría que un hombre estuviera celoso de…_

_A mi si, _soltó el peligris._Yo quiero que tu estés muy celoso cuando me veas con alguien más._

Lo vio rascarse la cicatriz, avergonzado. El maestro apartó un tanto la mirada.

_Lo-lo tendré en cuenta._ Dijo entrecortadamente.

_ ¿Y tu, Iruka-sensei?_ El peliplateado le atrajo con una mano en la cintura y asió su mentón para que lo viera. No quería perderse ni una de las reacciones del maestro, las quería conocerlas a todas.

_ ¿Que cosa?_ Farfulló, poniendo las manos en el pecho del otro para evitar que lo pegue tanto a él.

_ ¿No quieres que tenga celos?_

_Ahh…_una risa algo nerviosa escapó del pelilargo, _no, por supuesto que no quiero que los tengas, seria demasiado molesto ¿no?_

_Iruka-sensei…_empezó el Jounin, acortando mas la distancia, hasta que sus torsos solo estaban separados por insignificantes milímetros._ Créeme que vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para que no los tenga._

_Ha-Hatake, estamos muy cerca, debemos sepa…_ Se interrumpió cuando el rostro del otro se aproximó demasiado. La mano del peligris fue hasta su nuca pero no hizo ademán de querer acercarse más. El Genin se acordó que antes solo le había rozado los labios, a lo mejor no le había gustado lo que sintió y por esa misma razón ahora no se decidía a hacerlo. No supo cómo interpretar las siguientes palabras que pronunció el otro:

_ ¿Que es…lo que me pasa?_

_ ¿Kakashi-sen…?_ Ahogó un jadeo al sentir las manos del Jounin sobre su espalda, pasando por debajo de la prenda, acariciando su piel.

_ ¿Por qué te deseo…tanto así?_ Inclinó un poco el otro cuerpo, oliendo su cuello, sintiendo el aroma a jabón que Iruka-sensei emitía. Probó la superficie con la lengua, subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo cada forma.

_Kakashi-sensei…_

El tono ronco del maestro lo sedujo en una forma que ninguna otra mujer lo hiciera antes. Las manos en su pecho, la respiración agitada en su oído. Llevó su boca hasta la de Iruka, apretándola con su lengua hasta que la abrió para dejarle entrar. El sabor del sake se mezcló al igual que los gemidos que salieron de la garganta de ambos. Los movimientos en el beso del maestro eran dubitativos, como si se resistiera a que lo besara él pero no hacia mucho por alejarse. Buscó su lengua, pegándola contra el paladar, acariciando su parte baja, insistiendo hasta que un jadeo salio de la garganta del Genin, la recorrió en toda su longitud hasta que finalmente el sensei empezó a tocar también su lengua y sus manos dejaron su pecho para llevarlas hasta la nuca. Respiraban agitados pero ni así se separaban, Kakashi intentando calmar la necesidad que sentía e Iruka dejando que tomara lo que quisiera. El Jounin tironeó de sus labios, mordiéndolos para luego volver a entrar, deseaba devorarlo para encontrar finalmente aquello que lo atraía tanto a ese hombre.

Los besos no deberían ser así, capaces de hacerle perder el control, olvidando de donde se encontraba, ansiando más cercanía ahora mismo, sin importarle quién mirase.

Llegaba al límite cuando su codo tiró la jarrita con sake sobre la mesa. Umino se separó, alejándose un tanto en el asiento, tratando de calmar su respiración. Tomó una servilleta y procedió a limpiar el líquido. El maestro se sentía totalmente avergonzado.

¿Cómo pudo comportarse así? Debía estar loco, no disimulaba para nada lo mucho que le gustaba que Kakashi-sensei lo besara. Se suponía que no le creía que en verdad quisiera salir con él y un par de besos no eran indicios de que en realidad le gustase. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si hasta hace un par de días él lo vio con una mujer yendo quien sabe a donde? Imposible que lo olvidase, ya que fue una vez más de todas las veces en la que experimentó un profundo dolor en su pecho al verlo con otra de esas desconocidas.

Por eso no podía creerle. Nunca oyó que de un día para el otro una persona pudiese sentirse atraída por alguien a quien nunca miró más de dos veces y menos pensó de esa forma.

¿Qué hacia ahí entonces? ¿Por qué no lo rechazaba?

Después de todo ambos eran hombres, y en esa cita a ciegas lo que buscaba era una pareja mujer.

¿Por qué no se iba? Ah, no es que no supiera ya que siempre le gustó Kakashi, es sólo que se había hecho a la idea de que seria algo platónico. Y ahora todo aquello parecía más un sueño que otra cosa.

_ ¿Iruka-sensei?_ Llamó su atención el peliplateado.

_ ¿Si?_

_No me escuchó, ¿Verdad?_

_Oh, no. Lo siento…es que…mañana tengo que levantarme temprano._

_ ¿Seguro que es solo eso?_Cuestionó el peligris acercándose para ver entre la semipenumbra las fracciones del otro, intentando ver si había mentira en sus palabras.

Al maestro se le hizo imposible sostenerle la mirada sin importar que no lo pudiera ver bien, el saber que lo observaba lo ponía muy nervioso.

_No es mentira, mejor me voy._ Se puso de pie, poniendo sobre la mesa su parte de la consumación. Sin darle tiempo al Jounin a que intentara detenerlo, salió del local un tanto mareado, después de acomodarse el chaleco empezó su regreso a casa. Intentaba concentrarse en lo del dia siguiente pero lo único que revivía era los besos que se dieron en ese lugar, acelerándose su corazón al instante como resultado.

No necesitó ver a su lado para saber que Kakashi-sensei lo estaba siguiendo.

_Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, _dijo el peligris estudiando las fracciones del otro, que permanecía pensativo. Si pudiera leerle los pensamientos todo le seria mas sencillo, de esa forma podría saber qué se le cruzó por la mente que lo hizo retraerse de esa manera._Te acompaño…no intentaré nada mas, _se apresuró a agregar cuando notó que se iba a oponer. Nunca le había tenido que insistir a una mujer antes que aceptara su compañía, si bien Iruka no era una mujer ¿No debía de querer lo mismo? A menos… a menos que realmente no quisiera su compañía.

Se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué tal que a Umino de verdad le gustase Genma? ¿Y si solo lo besó pensando en el otro?

_Kakashi-sensei, ya estamos aquí, _dijo el sensei, abriendo la puerta de su casa volviendo para despedirlo._Gracias por todo y…_

El Jounin lo hizo retroceder hasta que la puerta se abrió del todo para dentro, golpeando ésta contra la pared del pasillo del interior, afirmando al pelilargo en ella, apretándolo con su cuerpo.

_Kakashi-sensei…aquí no…déjame cerrar la…_

Los labios del peliplateado cayeron sobre los suyos, silenciando su protesta. Ese beso no tenia nada de dulce o seductor, era avasallante y exigente. Tan pronto le dio pase a su lengua, ésta acarició su interior con intensidad mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, haciéndolo suspirar, llevando sus brazos hasta la nuca del Jounin, buscando cercanía.

Más le valía dejar de pensar y sospechar tanto. Debía darle la oportunidad que le pidió y que al aceptar salir con él se la concedió tácitamente. Jadeó al sentir las manos de Kakashi acariciando la base de su espalda, empezando a descender cada vez mas abajo. En esos momentos habría cedido a lo que sea le hubiese pedido, es más, estaba a punto de pedirlo cuando el intercomunicador del Jounin empezó a sonar con un suave sonido. Pero éste pareció no haberlo oído, demasiado ocupado en su boca y en tocar su cuerpo. Quizás no lo habría detenido pero el sonido se estaba haciendo cada vez más insistente.

_Ka…Kakashi-sen…_intentó pararlo entre sus besos._El interco…_ La lengua del Jounin se metió en su boca, nublándole el pensamiento nuevamente. Su propia pasión de inflamó, empezando a responder a los embates de su lengua, eso se sentía demasiado bien como para resistirse. En la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo notó cuanto aquello estaba afectando a Hatake, su mano derecha abandonó su nuca hasta llegar a su vientre, yendo mas abajo para desabrochar sus pantalones. El otro intentó interrumpir el beso pero no lo dejó, sosteniéndolo firmemente, mordiendo sus labios para invadir el interior del Jounin.

Iruka buscó el miembro y empezó a acariciarlo, poniéndose éste al instante más duro de lo que ya estaba. Oyó los gemidos del Anbu, que pronto le ganaron al sonido del comunicador. Lo tocó en toda su longitud, agarrándolo con su mano, tocando la punta con el pulgar, sintiendo las gotitas que humedecían el pene. Empezó a apretarlo, masajeándolo más rápido, mientras que sus labios tomaban de igual manera a su lengua, repitiendo en ésta los mismos movimientos.

En Kakashi solo el placer superaba a la sorpresa de estar siendo completamente dominado por el maestro. Pero el asombro cedió fácilmente ante el goce que le estaba dando. Lo beso con ansias, gimiendo mientras sentía sus manos en él, con aceleradas caricias que lo llevaron al orgasmo, tan intenso y liberador que sabia nunca le había pasado de esa manera antes con nadie.

Sintió el gusto a óxido en su boca, entre la tenue luz de la calle vio un hilo oscuro que caía del labio inferior del maestro.

_Iruka… ¿Te mordí?_ preguntó, ni siquiera se acordaba.

El pelioscuro rió.

_Si, _respondió acomodándole las ropas.

Cuando el Jounin observó como se limpiaba la sangre con la lengua, estuvo a punto de arrastrarlo hasta la habitación mas cercana pero lo detuvo su intercomunicador que empezó a sonar otra vez y antes de poder hacer algo, Umino se fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

De un pésimo humor, respondió la llamada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó sin siquiera identificarse.

_Se presentó una situación, mas vale que dejes lo que estés haciendo y vengas._

El peliplateado lo apagó. Le habían arruinado todo y encima tenia que ir a ponerse al tanto de lo que sea había pasado. Por primera vez sus obligaciones le pesaron y no le sirvieron de excusa para callar las peticiones o exigencias que las mujeres solían poner para que se quedara más tiempo.

Seguramente que Umino también se pondría así, aunque a él no tendría que ponerle excusas, al menos no al principio, después, cuando se pusiera más insistente tendría que decirle una o dos mentiras…eso seria hasta que se cansara de él y pudiera dejarlo.

Al no volver se puso la mascarilla y fue donde se había ido prendiendo las luces a su paso, encontrándolo en su habitación, cambiándose por otra ropa. Al notar su presencia, se volvió para pasar por su lado, caminando hacia la cocina.

_Pensé que ya te habías ido, ¿No te llamaron?_

_Si, _ respondió pasándose la mano por la nuca. "Pensé que ya te habías ido" ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿Por qué se molestó por eso?

¿Que por qué?

Porque le hirió profundamente que no le dijera que se quedara aunque no lo haría, quería que Umino anhelase su presencia tanto como lo hacia él.

¿Qué reacción tuvo? Pues la que menos esperaba ya que sus emociones tomaron control, queriendo lastimar a Iruka de la misma forma en la que lo acababa de hacer.

_Si, me llamaron, pude haberme negado pero como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, creo mejor que ya me voy._

En ese momento no pudo ver el rostro del pelilargo, que buscaba algo en el refrigerador, pero para cuando giró una educada sonrisa estaba en su boca que lucia una tirita donde lo mordió antes.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?

Quería arrastrarse y pedir perdón.

_Debería ponerse en marcha, Kakashi-sensei, _dijo amablemente el maestro cuando el dispositivo empezó a sonar nuevamente.

Se acercó a él, pero cuando quiso sacarse la mascarilla el otro lo detuvo.

_Iruka… quiero…besarte…_ "no te enojes, por favor"

_Kakashi-sensei, no debe retrasarse mas._ Lo atrajo para depositar un beso en la frente._Ya debe irse._

Aquellas palabras no le dejaron decir nada más. Había dicho algo que no debió llevado por sus emociones y ahora no sabia cómo solucionarlo.

De lo único que era conciente era de que no quería irse.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Había un intruso en la aldea.

¿Había un intruso en la aldea?

Anoche lo llamaron para que colaborase en la búsqueda.

Kakashi releyó tres veces el informe que tenia entre manos.

No, por supuesto que no lo había o por lo menos, no uno que estuviera atentando contra la seguridad del la gente de Konoha, solo un hombre corría peligro, pero estaría a salvo mientras mantuviera sus manos y de ser posible ojos, oídos o lo que sea del objeto de su… ¿Adoración?

En verdad no podía comprenderse pero ciertamente no podía controlarse y como seria una tontería intentar contenerse prefería darle rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Pero lo de anoche…

Se había extralimitado. No tenia ninguna cosa qué hacer en la escuela referente a la búsqueda de ese supuesto "intruso" pero sí al responsable directo de que se convirtiera en eso.

Necesitaba verlo. Las pocas horas que tuvo para dormir, estuvieron repletas de sueños de él. Se acostó pensando en Umino, soñó con él y despertó con su persona dominando sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo al oír la voz de éste, quedándose en la puerta del aula donde estaba dictando clases. En verdad parecía gustarle eso. Las pocas veces que le prestó atención en el pasado, siempre estaba allí con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esa era diferente a la que le hizo la noche anterior, después de ese comentario que hizo.

"…no tengo nada mejor que hacer…"

Una total mentira.

_Oye, Kakashi…_ El peligris se volvió, mirando al suelo. Pakkun lo miraba con ese rostro caído de siempre._...ya no sé donde ir a dormir, mejor me voy. ¿No crees que es mejor que digas que fuiste tu quien atacó a Genma Shiranui?_

_Ehhh… ¿Podrías no decirlo en voz alta? Nunca se sabe quien escucharía lo que hablas._

_Si que tiene razón._

Hatake se quedó de una pieza al oír la voz de Asuma a sus espaldas.

_Es extraño, Kakashi, no sueles distraerte a tal punto._Se burló el perro que desapareció en medio de una nube blanca al saber que si se quedaba estaría en problemas.

_ ¿Y qué estabas viendo?_preguntó Asuma, mirando por la rendija de la puerta corrediza. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, llevando su cigarro a una de las esquinas de su boca. _Nunca hubiera imaginado que Umino-sensei fuera capaz de encender tales pasiones en Kakashi-sensei hasta llevarlo al punto de atacar a un ninja de su propia aldea._

El Jounin de los cabellos grises se llevó la mano a la frente.

_No lo digas en voz alta._

_ ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Hatake? Éste asunto del intruso es todo un problema, más aún cuando Shiranui es el testigo. Debe estar mas que cabreado ya que nadie mas resultó atacado anoche, sólo él. Además oí cuando hablaba con Anko, quiere que vuelva a insistir en otra cita._

_Lo cerraremos como un caso de robo._

Azuma vio a su compañero que se iba en dirección a la salida, observando de reojo al pelilargo que impartía totalmente ignorante de la atención que recibía del otro. Mirando con más atención, notó el corte en el labio.

Sonrió de lado.

Quizás no era tan ignorante como pensó, y mucho menos indiferente a Kakashi. Solo esperaba que ellos pudieran entenderse. Le constaba que Hatake no se abría realmente a las personas y ahora que parecía sentir algo por el maestro en verdad le gustaría que fueran sentimientos duraderos y no los superficiales que al corto o largo plazo se esfumaban tan rápido como aparecían.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Si alguien lo miraba bien ese día, notaria que su sonrisa era un tanto mas tensa. Todo esbozo de conversación terminaba fácilmente en silencio.

Las palabras, las que dijo Kakashi-sensei antes de irse le calaron tan hondo que creyó se desmoronaría frente al otro pero no lo hizo y al menos en ese aspecto su orgullo había salido indemne, desde la muerte de sus padres había aprendido a ocultar su sufrimiento para que nadie se preocupara, hasta que eventualmente éste se hacia cada vez mas pequeño o más sencillo de resguardar lejos de su andar diario pero al que tenia que enfrentarse por las noches. Le dolió demasiado pero no podía estar enojado con él. Tampoco había esperado que el Jounin quisiera quedarse a pesar de tener que irse, pero oírlo decir aquello le quitó de repente toda la felicidad que había experimentado antes. Quizás se había aburrido la noche anterior o se sintió asqueado luego de que lo tocara y se viniera en sus manos.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la mañana llegó a sus oídos, sorprendiéndolo. Desde que entró al curso, a partir del "Buenos días" entró en un estado automático, centrando sus pensamientos en otra parte y dictando la clase repitiendo lo mismo que hacia cada año. Eso no era bueno, disfrutaba siendo maestro y nunca había hecho eso.

Suspiró. Más le valía despertar de una vez.

Despidió a la clase y fue hasta el salón de profesores a buscar sus papeles para ir a la recolección de informes de las asignaciones de la tarde. Estando allí se cruzó con Kurenai-sensei que sonrió al verlo.

_Ah, Iruka-sensei, me mandaron a buscarte._

_Bien, _dijo acomodando los papeles en sus manos. Recordó que más temprano uno de los profesores le había comentado lo del intruso pero que en su estado apenas si le prestó atención y menos le dio importancia. _ ¿En qué quedó lo del intruso?_

_Todavía lo están investigando. Intentaron rastrearlo pero parece que se desvaneció en el aire._

_Oí que alguien fue atacado ¿Sabes quién?_

_ ¿No te enteraste?, _preguntó extrañada._Fue Genma._

_No lo sabia, _se sintió culpable por no haber prestado atención antes, después de todo, se llevaba bien con él._ ¿Está muy mal herido?_

_No, sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente._

_ ¿Y dónde fue?_ quiso saber el maestro.

_En la plaza, anoche, alrededor de las diez._

Iruka no podía creerlo. Mientras él estaba en medio de una "cita" el pobre de Genma estaba siendo victima de un desconocido.

_ ¿Está aislado?_ preguntó Umino.

_No, _negó la mujer._Se intentó de todo, hasta ponerlo en estado de trance para saber si oyó algo en medio de la inconciencia pero no funcionó, lo que lleva a pensar que el causante de todo esto es un ninja o alguien con un nivel avanzado de técnicas para el borrado de la memoria._

_ ¿Aún no se sabe qué fue lo que robo?_

_Eso es lo mas extraño de todo, no se registró faltante en toda la aldea. Casi parece como que su único objetivo fue Genma._ señaló la kunoichi.

_Y ahora lo investigan a él ¿No?_

_Si. ¿Querías ir a verlo? No lo han recluido, él puede hacer su vida de siempre._

Iruka miró el grueso montón de papeles que traía en manos. Ahora le seria imposible ir.

_Kurenai-sensei, ¿Podría decirle algo por mi?_

_Claro._aceptó la mujer con una sonrisa.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

A la cuarta vez que oyó el relato de lo que le pasó al ninja la otra noche ya estaba más que harto pero no podía decir nada.

Asuma le impuso que se hiciera cargo del caso de Genma, de esa forma podría cerrar la investigación con lo que se le ocurriese pero el castigo estaba en tener que lidiar con la tediosa tarea de registrar al detalle cada recuerdo que tenia, junto con los agregados como la voz, el aroma o cosas así. Lo peor de todo es que sabia que no importaba cuánto se exprimiera el cerebro el que estaba sentado delante de él, no sacaría nada. Se había encargado de no dejar huella alguna por eso sabia que todo aquello era tiempo perdido.

Formulaba las mismas preguntas para recibir respuestas idénticas a las que le dio antes.

Todo eso le estaba generando impaciencia. Lo que mas quería ahora era ir donde Umino y hablar con él. El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde. El maestro seguramente ya estaba saliendo de sus responsabilidades yendo para su casa. Quizás debería esperar hasta mañana para verlo.

Unos minutos después Kurenai-sensei entraba al despacho, saludando a todos con una sonrisa.

El peligris se sintió con humor de molestarla.

_Ahh, Kurenai-sensei, lo siento pero Asuma no está aquí._

La mujer lo miró fijo, con una luz de diversión en sus ojos. El Jounin recordó que Asuma no le ocultaba nada a su pareja.

_En realidad vengo a dejar un mensaje,_comenzó la ninja con amabilidad pero con un matiz malvado en su voz del que sólo Hatake fue conciente._Para Genma._ El aludido interrumpió sus declaraciones que le dictaba a otro que estaba ahí asentando en papel su declaración para mirar a la mujer.

_ ¿Si? ¿De quién?_ preguntó levemente interesado.

_Iruka-sensei._

El interés de Genma subió a niveles estratosféricos.

_ ¿Y qué dijo?_

_Que quiere hablar contigo y que si estás libre te invita a cenar. Tengo que llevarle tu respuesta, es para las nueve y media en…_

_Si, _se apresuró a aceptar.

Después de darle los detalles del lugar, la ninja se marchó.

Kakashi continuó con lo que debía en un estado de estupor. No escuchaba nada ni le prestaba atención a nadie, ni siquiera al interrogado.

La sesión duró una hora y media mas. Guardaba los registros en un cajón observando la espalda de Genma que parecía alma que lo lleva el diablo de lo rápido que se iba.

Le dejó el resto al otro ninja y salió dando un portazo. En el camino se cruzó con Asuma, que notando de lejos el humor en el que estaba, sacando el cigarrillo de su boca, preguntó:

_Kakashi-sensei ¿A dónde va tan apurado?_

_Esta vez sí me buscaré una mujer._Farfulló pasando por su lado, perdiéndose de la vista al girar por uno de los pasillos que conducían a la salida.

Asuma le dio una seca al cigarro.

Iría donde Kurenai para salir esa noche. Si, eso es lo que haría.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Eres muy puntual, _ recalcó Iruka al ver a Genma sentarse frente a él en el local de comida.

_Me sorprendí por la invitación, pero por nada la habría rechazado._

Como era de esperarse, Umino no captó el significado detrás de esas palabras, evidente este hecho en su reacción y comentario.

_Si, _dijo riendo el pelilargo._Nadie podría negarse a una comida gratis._

Genma no dejó que eso lo desanimara, asió el menú del lugar y eligió lo primero que leyó con escasa atención. Todo le sabría delicioso con esa compañía.

****

Sonreía, comentaba algo y su compañero reía. Como ambos pidieron platos distintos, Genma solía pedirle que lo hiciera probar algo y en vez de negarse, como habría correspondido, Iruka le acercaba su parte para que tomara un tanto con los palillos.

Conversaban de forma amena y fluida. No había rubor en su rostro ni susurros al oído pero eso no le importaba porque para él era como si lo estuvieran haciendo.

Aquellas miradas que no tenían nada de seductor, al menos de parte del maestro pero le valian como si fueran mutuas. Cada vez que Iruka sonreía era como si le estuvieran susurrando al oído y cuando reía lo sentía como si estuviera besándolo.

Para los ojos de Umino sólo existía Genma, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando entró a aquel lugar, en ningún momento dejó de observar al acompañante que tenia enfrente y eso lo estaba matando.

Kakashi ignoró la molesta voz femenina que intentaba llamar su atención, sentada a su lado.

¿Cuál había sido su plan?

Que el sensei los viera juntos y que sintiera celos, tanto como para olvidarse del idiota de Genma y se lo llevara del lado de esa mujer hasta su casa, a su alcoba, en su cama, dejándolo estar entre sus piernas.

Maldito fuera su plan que falló de principio a fin.

Pero no pensaba dejar que esos dos disfrutaran de esa noche. La arruinaría.

El maestro estaba muy equivocado si creía que no se cobraría aquello, más allá de si estaba enojado por lo que le dijo anoche, no le permitiría estar siquiera en una cena con otro que no fuera él.

Ya le demostraría que una vez que ponía sus ojos en algo, esto pasaba a ser de su propiedad.

E Iruka Umino, aunque no lo supiera todavía, le pertenecía por completo.

_**Continuará…**_

Oookkk, KYA!!! Mi segundo capitulo de mi KakaxIru ^_^

"Yo ser feliz en alta forma" porque les gustó el primer capitulo, espero que este también lo sea.

Prometo que la próxima actualización será más pronto XD

Por favor dejen Reviews, que son quienes activan a mis musas porque vienen de ustedes. MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos aquellos que me siguen en este fic, no dejen de hacerme llegar sus opiniones.

**Sayuri hatake: Obrigado, eu cá entendo um pouco (XP espero no haber asesinado tu lengua natal, lo siento XD) En verdad espero que me sigas en el desarrollo de esta historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^_^**

A todos en general gracias por leer hasta aquí, cuento con su apoyo (Léase REVIEWS XD, sin presiones XDXDXD) que si no me desanimo T^T…..XD

Nos estaremos leyendo,

Ja ne! ;)


	3. El nunca del Jounin

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

Capitulo 3: "El "nunca" del Jounin"

Ambos fueron guiados por el pasillo con el suave y brillante piso de madera oscura. Antes de ingresar, Genma se volvió para pedirle a la empleada que trajera el sake tibio.

Iruka se sentó en el kotatsu y delante de él lo hizo el otro ninja.

"Mañana no hay escuela, sólo tengo que ir a trabajar por la tarde" pensaba Iruka,"entonces ¿Por qué me siento culpable?"

_Iruka-sensei, verás, quería aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que sucedió en la cita que tenías el otro día._

El maestro miró a Genma.

No era que hubiera algo definitivo entre ellos, lo de esa noche, lo que sucedió fue demasiado poco para decir que existía algo formal pero a la vez, lo acontecido le hacia imposible pensar que eso no significo nada. No lo había visto en todo el día y tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué le diría de encontrárselo.

Sólo sabía lo que sentía ahora, y era que estaba triste y confundido acerca de si estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber actuado así el día de la cita, cuando llegaron a su casa.

Le gustó tocarlo y que lo besara de esa forma, inclusive que lo mordiera. Su rostro se coloreó al recordar todo aquello pero se obligó a despertar. Si alguien estaba dibujando sueños al aire era él. Para Kakashi esa seguramente fue una ocasión para "probar algo desconocido"….aunque… ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que nunca antes estuvo con un hombre?

Con lo atractivo que su aura misteriosa le otorgaba seguramente era un experto tanto en mujeres como en hombres.

Entonces ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no citar a otra persona más… sobresaliente?

_Genma, la verdad es que ni yo mismo podría definir…_

El ninja lo interrumpió para decir con un ligero rubor, parecía avergonzado por algo que el maestro no llegaba a comprender.

_Iruka-sensei, vera, lo de esa noche yo estaba en camino cuando… aunque seguramente ya te enteraste de lo que me pasó, _ hizo una pausa para esperar a que el otro asintiera._ Bueno como te decía…_

La rápida y atropellada explicación del shinobu fue cortada cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron para dar paso a la joven del servicio.

Iruka-sensei desvió un tanto la mirada pero antes de volver su atención a Genma sus ojos se quedaron en la mujer. No era la misma que los había atendido antes y tenía la impresión de que la había visto antes, en otro sitio. Como era la primera vez que venía a ese local, no podía ser que hubiera sido en ese lugar, tenia que tratarse de otro.

¿Dónde?

_Mmm… ¿Iruka-sensei?_

El pelilargo desvió su mirada de la empleada para verlo.

_Lo siento, me distraje un momento… ¿Me decías?_

Antes de que Gema pudiera empezar otra vez, la chica se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

_Hay un señor que quiere unirse a ustedes, me pidió que les trajera el mejor sake para…_

_Para que no pudieran negarse, claro está._ Dijo el peligris entrando en la habitación, sentándose, sin invitación en el lado derecho de Iruka, demasiado cerca para la opinión de los dos presentes.

_... ¿Cómo podríamos negarnos?_dijo Genma con la clara expresión en su rostro de que sí estaba molestando. _Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?_

El ojo del Anbu se empequeñeció más. Iruka reprimió un escalofrío. Más que divertido parecía furioso.

_Aunque actuaste muy rápido apenas recibiste la información de Iruka-sensei, no fue difícil saber que hiciste la reservación de éste lugar._Mientras hablaba, Hatake recibía de la mujer las botellas y vasos para beber, ninguno de los otros dos notó que uno de esos recipientes tenia un tono apenas más oscuro que el otro par y tampoco de la mirada de complicidad que se dirigieron. Después de que ella se retirara, el peligris procedió a servir, tomando el control de la charla. _ ¿No van a querer ningún bocadillo?_

_Ya cenamos, _dijo el maestro, tomando el resto del incoloro liquido. Kakashi se estiró mas de lo que necesitaba para tomarlo, rodeando por delante el cuerpo del maestro para asir el vaso de su mano izquierda.

_Si, los vi, _le susurró al oído._ ¿Te divertiste…Iruka?_

_ ¿C-Cómo si yo no…?_

_En verdad te veías muy…entretenido._

Umino miró hacia donde estaba Shiranui, que parecía tener problemas para mantenerse despierto.

_Ka-Kakashi-sensei…algo le pasa a…_Tembló al sentir la lengua del Anbu en su cuello. Iruka cerró los ojos. El otro se había quitado la mascarilla y no iba a verlo._Hay que ayudar a…_

_ ¿No vas a mirarme?_ el sensei fue empujado contra el suelo, poniéndosele el otro encima. _Parecías tan… atento a todo lo que decía Genma y a mi no me quieres ver. ¿No deseas ver mi rostro?_

_No, _negó tratando de empujarlo pero no pudiendo. _Salte de encima, hay que…_

_Iruka…_susurró en su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo._Deja de pensar en Genma, él ya duerme profundamente._

_ ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Le diste algo?!_ El pelilargo volvió el rostro hacia el ninja dormido para mirarlo pero una mano se puso frente a sus ojos.

_Si no me miras a mí, no verás a nadie._

Kakashi metió su lengua en la boca de Iruka, poniéndose entre sus piernas, para besarlo mezclando el sabor a sake que ambos tenían, buscando que el maestro le correspondiera, masajeando con su muslo la entrepierna del pelilargo a quien se le escapó un jadeo al verse asaltado de esa forma. Intensificaba más lo que sentía el hecho de que no podía ver. Sus manos fueron hasta los cabellos grises de quien estaba sobre él para sostenerlo cuando su lengua empezó a enredarse con la del Anbu, que de buena gana aceptó esa rendición.

_¿Vas a mirar mi rostro?_preguntó Hatake.

_No,_le respondió el sensei.

_¿Por qué no?_

_No quiero. Ya escuché de ti lo que sientes acerca de estar cerca mío._ El tono de voz de Iruka denotaba dolor que le llegó muy profundo al peligris.

Kakashi bajó hasta su boca, mordiendo los húmedos labios por los besos que se dieron.

_Iruka-sensei…_susurró,_¿Me estás castigando, Iruka-sensei?_ delineó con su lengua la fina y lisa superficie antes de usarla para entrar, recorriendo la cavidad hasta oírlo jadear. _Dímelo,_insistió, repitiendo una y otra vez los movimientos, solo que tardándose cada vez más en meterse entre sus labios._Quiero escuchártelo decir con esta boca que me acepta,_ se introdujo una última vez. Para insistir: _Dilo, Iruka…¿Me estás castigando?_

_Si, _dijo el maestro._Me dolió y quiero castigarte con esto._

Hatake acarició la evidencia de la excitación de Umino por sobre el pantalón para después llevar ambas manos al trasero del hombre. Sonrió al ver que el otro cerraba los ojos. Estaba enojado y lastimado por sus palabras y lo castigaba al rehusarse a ver aquello que él quería que mirase.

_Quiero…_por encima de la tela tocó la entrada a su cuerpo, acariciándola insistentemente,_quiero esto,_susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente,_déjame hacer de esta parte algo mío… quiero que me pertenezcas…Iruka._

_Kakashi-sensei…_A Umino se le estaba haciendo difícil oponerse, pero el sonido de una respiración acompasada le recordó dónde estaban. No podía creer que otra vez estuviera actuando de manera tan irresponsable.

Aún sin verlo, empezó a negarse:

_Ahora no es momento para estas cosas…_

Le sorprendió lo fácil que el Anbu se salió de encima de él. Algo decepcionado, se puso de pie, reprendiéndose por haber deseado que continuara.

_Avísame cuando te pongas la masca…_

_Ven un momento, Iruka-sensei,_ dijo el peligris que lo tomó del codo, haciéndolo entrar a un cuarto después de abrir una puerta corrediza._¿No vas a verme todavía?_

_Ya dije que no es momento…_Una maniobra lo tumbó, quedando de espaldas sobre una suave superficie. El tantearla le dio una idea de lo que era._¿Kakashi-sensei?...Esto es un…¿futon?_

Hatake se arrodilló entre sus piernas, moviendo sus manos hábilmente para desabrochar los pantalones del otro y sacárselos antes de que si quiera se percatase de lo que le estaba haciendo. _¡¿Qué crees que haces…?!_

_Si no quieres verme, va a tener que ser así._dijo el peligris.

_¡¿Qué…?!_En pocos segundos el maestro estuvo boca abajo y su miembro era acariciado con habilidad._Ka…_jadeó, hundiendo su boca en la acolchada superficie para liberar su vos cuando el goce se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

_¿Qué parte…será mi favorita?_ susurró Hatake en su oído sin dejar de tocar su pene, acariciando por debajo de su ropa su espalda, deteniéndose un tanto en la cicatriz que tenia allí bajando luego a la base de la columna, en la última curva, la mas pronunciada de todas para tocarla como algo preciado._Esta parte, Iruka-sensei…no pude quitarle los ojos de encima cuando me invitaste a tu casa, es tan…atrayente._ Retiró esa mano, que luego sintió húmeda mientras se deslizaba por entre sus glúteos.

_Kakashi…_dijo el maestro, tensionándose por la sorpresa al notar que le metía un dedo en la entrada a su cuerpo.

_Solo uno…_susurró moviéndolo lentamente hasta que lo sintió adaptarse a la sensación. Introdujo el segundo, dilatándolo para que lo recibiera completo. Pronto estaría listo y finalmente sabría qué lo obsesionaba de ese hombre. Ese simple…común…y hasta aburrido hombre. Cuando el tercero estuvo dentro, el Anbu soltó el miembro erecto del pelilargo para sacar el suyo de entre sus ropas, que latía hinchado, buscando la satisfacción.

Notó que las caderas de Umino se balanceaban ante su contacto, concluyendo que debía estar gustándole aquello.

Pero el Anbu estaba seguro de que le desagradaría.

Si, la sensación adentro de Iruka se sentía bien ahora pero seguramente al estar en su interior no le gustaría.

Se estremeció cuando sus dedos fueron apretados dentro del maestro. Esperaba con ansias, deseaba meterse tan adentro, quería tomarlo de tal forma que el Chuunin no pudiese vivir en su ausencia.

Se saciaría de él y desaparecería de la misma forma en la que se apareció esa noche, en la que le mintió. Cuando tomara aquello que lo llevaba a actuar como un delincuente, lo dejaría y no volvería a verlo.

Pero esta noche no, ahora lo haría suyo y vería si en definitiva no era mas que una calentura pasajera.

Deslizó su mano por la cara interna de su muslo para abrirlo más. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la punta entro. La sensación era increíble. Casi podía pensar que estaba a punto de venirse.

_Kakashi…duele,_dijo el sensei bajo él.

_No por mucho, amor _le susurró mientras continuaba su avanzada en ese caliente interior._Sólo espera un poco mas,_ usó su mano para masturbarlo, buscando su mentón con la otra para hacerlo volverse un tanto, lo suficiente como para besarlo. No lo miraba, mantenía sus ojos firmes, ni siquiera cuando empezó a moverse lentamente, haciéndolo jadear. _Eres…cruel, Iruka. No quieres verme pero me deseas dentro tuyo._ Empujó un par de veces, sintiendo en su mano caer el blanco liquido. _Esto te gusta demasiado ¿No?_

_¡No digas eso…!_ se quejó el otro cubriéndose la cabeza cuando un jadeo salió de él al sentir que se metía mas adentro.

_Pero te viniste…¿O no?_ le murmuró al oído. Él era el primero, lo sabia pero que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando tan bien lo hacia dudar de su anterior certeza, sintiendo celos de quien pudo haberlo tenido así._Iruka-sensei…respóndeme… ¿Estuviste con alguien así como lo estás conmigo?_ Con la poca luz que venia del otro cuarto, Kakashi pudo ver que la nuca del maestro se ruborizaba._Te… ¿Te estás ruborizando?_preguntó encantado.

_ ¡Claro!... ¡Como si alguien pudiese hacer esto con…!_ Los gemidos del pelilargo siguieron a la nueva erección que incitaron las embestidas del Jounin.

_...Iruka…sensei, eres tan…_

Las oleadas de placer le impidieron seguir hablando, se sentía tan bien ese resbaladizo y caliente interior que lo apretaba más cada vez que entraba y salía. No podía creer que lo tuviera así, siendo que momentos antes estaba con…

Recordó al que dormía sobre el kotatsu en la otra habitación. Estiró la mano para correr la hoja de la puerta para que se viera a la perfección el cuarto.

_¡¿Q-Qué haces?!_exclamó el maestro.

_Está durmiendo, _dijo el peligris casi lamentándose por ello. _Como desearía que despertara ahora mismo…_

Kakashi se agarró de las caderas del maestro y empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza, arrancándole gemidos al pelilargo que se cubría avergonzado de lo que pasaba pero no pudiendo evitar disfrutar de ello.

_Perdóname Iruka…nunca más diré algo así…_

El sensei sabia que no podría, que nunca podría negarle nada.

_Si…_pronunció entre jadeos mientras sentía el clímax llegar otra vez.

Ambos cuerpos se mecían, al ritmo que marcaba el Jounin que se metía y masturbaba a Umino cada vez más rápido.

Hatake sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón. Aquello no tenía comparación a lo que imaginó.

Su cuerpo se estremecía y pedía más.

No tenia suficiente. Ahora quería más.

Pero sospechaba que una noche no bastaría.

Lo que no imaginaba era que la sensación de saciedad no llegaría nunca.

_**Continuará…**_

**_T^T ............................... T^T_**


	4. La Segunda Mentira del Jounin

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Capitulo 4: "La segunda mentira del Jounin"

Anatomía avanzada.

Base obligatoria de conocimientos para cualquier ninja.

Si bien era posible, y hasta placentero tales actos entre dos hombres, de una cosa estaba seguro: en la mañana dolería, con sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con el goce de lo que acababa de experimentar. Ni siquiera en la tarde podría ir a trabajar sin mostrarse en ridículo al caminar como un idiota. No se movería bien ni rápido al ser su primera vez con un hombre.

Con prisas buscó los pantalones y se los puso, a su espalda oía que el Jounin hacia lo mismo, sólo que resintió que éste no tendría los mismos problemas que él al día siguiente.

Antes estaba triste, ahora estaba furioso.

Había cedido, lo reconocía, pero no pensaba quedarse callado esta

vez cuando se sentía tan herido. Se puso de pie, ignorando la punzada en su parte trasera.

Al volverse notó que el Anbu ya se había acomodado la ropa y la mascarilla y lo miraba de forma extraña, pero no se iba a detener a analizarlo.

_Iruka-sensei…_

_Me tomas por idiota ¿Verdad?_expresó el maestro.

_ ¿Qué…?_ Hatake, quien estuvo por decir algo, se mareó con la repentina ira del Chuunin.

_Esa mujer, la que nos atendió, que trajo el sake. Te vi con ella antes._

Kakashi se quedo helado. ¿Lo había visto esa noche cuando entró en el local de comida? No era posible si…

_Ella fue tu amante ¿No?_

_Iruka…eso fue hace mucho…_ En cierto sentido le aliviaba saber que no se refería a haberlos visto juntos esa noche.

_Ella te aviso que estábamos aquí ¿No? ¿Qué buscabas? ¿Burlarte con ella de lo idiota que fui ayer?, _farfullo furioso el sensei._No te acerques a mi otra vez._

_Espera un momento, Umino. Aún no he…_

Taijutsu. Nivel avanzado, pero la técnica que uso era bastante rustica para lo que sabia.

Cerró su puño, tomó impulso y lo impactó en alguna parte del rostro cubierto del peligris. Vio como el Jounin caía al suelo al ser tomado desprevenido. Luego se volvió para ir al lado de de Genma, a quien asió de los hombros para recostarlo en el piso. Palmeaba su rostro pero no reaccionaba. Vaya a saber qué fue lo que le dio de tomar Kakashi. En la escuela había veces en que los niños se desmayaban por diferentes razones y siempre usaba una solución que pasaba por sus narices y los hacia reaccionar. Sacó el frasquito que tenía por costumbre llevar encima y lo pasó para que el otro respirara el intenso y amargo aroma, que surtió efecto y terminó por hacerlo reaccionar.

_Deberías irte, Kakashi-sensei. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

_Continua pidiéndomelo, _dijo el Jounin viendo con malestar como el pelilargo sostenía al otro que comenzaba a orientarse. No pensaba irse.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres? Eras tu desde el principio el que estaba sobrando, además lo que le hiciste a Genma no tiene sentido, yo lo invite y tu le haz hecho semejante cosa._

_No te dejaré con éste sujeto._ Insistió el Anbu.

_Lo pones como si estuviera interesado en mí y no es…_

_ ¡Claro que lo está! Si fue él quien realmente…_ Kakashi se quedó mudo, en su inesperado arranque casi revela algo que lo hubiese hundido sin lugar a dudas.

Umino se quedó mirándolo, como si hubiera dicho la mayor ridiculez del universo pero no reía.

_Haz lo que quieras,_dijo el maestro poniéndose de pie, dejando a un Genma algo atontado sentado en el suelo._Quédate si tanto quieres y encárgate de lo que hiciste, no voy a estar…_

_ ¿Sucede algo?_Ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta corrediza donde estaba la mujer del sake.

El rostro del maestro se endureció, más todavía al ver la forma en que los ojos de ella se iluminaban cuando miraba al Jounin.

_No pasa nada, _dijo el pelilargo dibujando una falsa sonrisa amable en sus fracciones, encaminándose a la salida, aprovechando que con la llegada de esa mujer Kakashi no lo detendría. Pasó al lado de ella y se retiró.

Se sentía tan ajeno de si, aquella actitud que tuvo era tan extraña a su carácter, pero no quería analizarse ahora. Esa noche había pasado demasiado.

Al final, Kakashi lo había deseado lo suficiente como para acostarse con él y por lo que sintió, estaba seguro de que le había gustado. Pero tenía miedo. Y las razones de porqué albergaba tal sentimiento eran las mismas que lo llevaron a enfurecerse con el Jounin tan pronto el calor del cuerpo se enfrió.

El temor de que al volverse, después de haberlo hecho, Kakashi le dijese que aunque le gusto no se repetiría, que prefería a otras personas antes que a estar con él. Mujeres como esa que les llevó el sake, en quien su mente se quedó intentando recordar de donde la había visto, reconociéndola luego como una de las tantas conquistas de Hatake. No era agradable el miedo a perder a alguien que en realidad no estaba a su lado.

Para Kakashi Hatake, seguramente aquello que paso fue algo de una noche y lo golpeó porque no tenia duda de que la próxima vez que lo viese estaría con otra mujer, mirándolo de lejos, ignorando su existencia. Y como en ese momento no podría reclamarle nada porque no tenía el derecho, tomo la oportunidad cuando se le presentó. De ahora en adelante todo eso se sentiría peor porque ya sabía lo que como eran sus besos y sentir ese cuerpo dentro de él.

Le gustó cada parte de lo que el Anbu le hizo y lo desgarraba tener el conocimiento de que no se repetiría.

Después de todo el peliplateado era famoso por buscar alguien diferente todos los días pues se cansaba rápido de todo, especialmente de las mujeres y por ser hombre jamás creería que seria la excepción, no cuando existía la posibilidad de que no fuera el único con el que estuvo, confirmaba más esa sospecha al ser Kakashi un experto en la cama con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Definitivamente no habría una segunda vez. Ya tomó lo que quiso y ahora lo desecharía.

Con un punzante dolor en el pecho, Iruka se encaminó en lo oscuro de la noche hacia su casa, deseando tantas cosas a la vez que sabía que no se le cumpliría.

.ºoO0ô0Ooº.

_Iruka-sensei… ¡Iruka-sensei!_ Shikamaru se rascó la nuca. Realmente aquello era problemático. El ninja sentado frente a él no reaccionaba a su llamado, parecía como ido y eso era raro. Decidió intentar una vez más antes de recurrir a otras tácticas, detrás de él la fila de shinobis que querían que se les corrigieran los informes para ir a casa. Agitó el papel sobre el rostro del otro esperando conseguir sacarlo del estado de profunda reflexión en el que estaba Umino-sensei. _Iruka-sensei._dijo en un tono más enérgico.

El pelilargo se sobresaltó, ruborizándose por su descuido.

_Oh, lo…lo siento Shikamaru._ El maestro asió el papel y lo leyó rápidamente._Esta perfecto, ningún error._dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa._Que tengas un buen día._

_Iruka-sensei… ¿Está todo bien?_

La sonrisa del maestro se extendió un tanto para responder con sinceridad:

_Aún no, pero lo estará. Gracias por preguntar._

Umino después de eso se centró en lo que hacia como si alguien encendiese un botón para ponerlo en modo sistemático. Odiaba hacer eso, ya que no ponía todo de si para su trabajo.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde esa noche y se sentía tan miserable como el día que le siguió a esa ocasión. Pero no tenia intensión de pasar otra cena suspirando sobre su tazón, pensando en eso realizo algunas invitaciones más temprano para una cena en su casa.

¿Por qué no?

Siempre era bueno salir un poco de la rutina.

Dejó de divagar cuando un montón de hojas fueron dejadas frente a él en el escritorio. Se irritó al verlas.

"Esto es un desastre"

Pasó a la siguiente que resultó ser peor que la anterior, y así sucesivamente.

"Pareciera que nunca en su vida redacto un informe"

Levantaba la vista, listo para replicar algo parecido solo que con palabras más amables cuando vio al Jounin parado ante la larga fila de mesas.

_Iruka, nosotros ya nos vamos._

_ ¿Qué?...Espera…_

_Es el último, _explicó su compañero de labor, mostrándole que no quedaba nadie mas allí._Por cierto Kakashi, ¿No que regresaste esta mañana de tu misión? Deberías haber venido antes y no estarías aquí a estas horas._

_Si, pero es que tuve que encargarme de otras cuestiones y hasta ahora me fue posible acercarme._Explicó el ninja sin quitarle los ojos de encima al maestro.

_Bueno, Umino, te dejo. Mi novia me espera así que me retiro._

El saber que tenía una cita impidió que el pelilargo le pidiera que lo cubriera por esa vez. Con un aire de derrota se despidió también y tomo el lápiz para empezar a marcar los errores. Cuando terminó con la primera hoja se dio con que Hatake se había pasado a su lado de la mesa, acercando la silla a su derecha, sentándose demasiado próximo.

_Kakashi-sensei ¿Podría alejarse un tanto…?_

_ ¿Así que volvemos a ser formales…Iruka-sensei? ¿Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?_

El Chuunin lo ignoró, acercando el papel, señalando los errores básicos que había cometido el otro, ahora no dudaba de que lo había hecho a propósito.

_La fecha esta mal escrita, la numeración del documento es equívoca, el código del área en el cual se llevó a cabo la misión, hay faltas de ortografía que debes corregir además de…_

_Mírame, Iruka-sensei_ El maestro lo hizo. Observó las fracciones que mantenía ocultas. En general el Jounin estaba cubierto de sudor, tierra y algunos cortes ensangrentados. _Quiero que tu quieras ver mi rostro.

Los ojos de Umino se apartaron para volver al informe.

_Ya no quiero verlo, ahora si prestas atención…_

_Si lo ves no significará que me has perdonado pero me gustaría que me dejaras explicarte el por qué ella estaba ahí esa noche. No era para burlarme de ti ni nada parecido._

Iruka se giró para verlo suspirando algo aliviado, a esas alturas le creería lo que fuera pero aún estaba enojado con el Anbu por la forma en la que manejó todo la vez pasada.

_Debí haber pedido tu permiso primero antes de forzar las cosas, Iruka-sensei pero estaba celoso de que estuvieras con Genma y no conmigo, la noche anterior a esa lo arruiné todo y…me desesperé. Ella estaba ahí para ayudarme, eso es todo._

_ ¿Ayudarte? ¿A cambio de qué?_

_Humm…_el peligris recurrió a otra mentira para salir airado. _A ella le gusta Shiranui y me pidió ayuda._

Umino asintió aceptando la explicación. Algo dubitativo estiró la mano hasta la mascarilla y la bajó lentamente, observando atentamente la forma de su nariz, mejillas, mandíbula, hasta llegar al mentón. Luego le quitó el protector que cubría el sharingan hasta dejar su faz para ser contemplada sólo por él.

_Eres…muy atractivo, Kakashi-sensei._declaró con un ligero rubor. Debía de tener sus razones pero ocultar ese rostro ciertamente era una lastima.

_Iruka… ¿Puedo besarte?_

El pelilargo se aclaró la garganta que se le secó. Una cosa eran besos en lo oscuro y otra cosa era hacerlo con ese Kakashi que recién se le develaba.

_Pri-primero debemos corregir esto, _dijo mientras hacia los círculos marcaban los errores. Tembló al sentir la respiración del Anbu en su cuello, luego el roce de sus labios en la piel de sus mejillas.

_Un beso, dame uno Iruka…_susurró una frase en su oído que le provocó un escalofrío.

_ ¡Qué tontería, no puedes tener sed de un…de eso!_ se quejó avergonzado girándose para verlo.

Las manos del peligris fueron hasta su cintura para atraerlo mientras él también se acercaba. Umino puso las suyas en los hombros de Hatake, buscando apartarlo pero su resistencia se quebró al oírlo decir:

_Te extrañé, Iruka…en lo único que pensaba era en regresar pronto a tu lado._ La respiración del Anbu ahora se mezclaba a la de él nublándole el pensamiento. Sus ojos solo veían esa boca de la que ahora era él quien tenía sed, aunque segundos antes había negado que eso fuera posible.

_ ¿En verdad ya no tienes nada con ella?_

_Todavía no me crees, _ remarcó Kakashi añorando la piel debajo del chaleco del Chuunin._Déjame demostrarte a quién deseo… Iruka-sensei._

Los brazos del pelilargo lo rodearon para acercarse más, abriendo la boca para recibirlo con la sensación de estar obteniendo el primero de sus deseos. Su lengua se enredó con la de Kakashi, suspirando mientras se dejaba besar, apretando el agarre en torno a su cuello cuando le acariciaba por entero dentro de su cavidad. Sin interrumpir la caricia, Umino se puso de pie para que sentarse con las piernas a cada lado sobre su regazo. Tocando los bordes de su lengua, se movió lentamente en ese interior, sintiendo en el cuerpo la pesadez del deseo. Uno que le fue desconocido hasta que Kakashi le hizo descubrirla. Se apartó cuando sintió los dedos del Anbu meterse por debajo de su camiseta.

_ ¿Qué…qué pasa?_preguntó Hatake aún metido en la creciente pasión de su cuerpo por el maestro.

Umino asió las muñecas del otro mientras se acercaba apenas para rozar sus labios con los ajenos y alejarse rápidamente, poniéndose de pie, quedando Kakashi con ganas de más.

_Pasa que tengo que organizar mi casa para unos invitados que tengo para cenar y no llego a tiempo si me quedo contigo._ Explicó Iruka rodeando las hileras de mesas.

_ ¿Qué hay de la corrección…?_

Iruka se rasco la cicatriz de la nariz y Kakashi se sintió golpeado en el pecho. El Chuunin era una adorable mezcla de fuego con timidez, que lo dejaba encantado.

_Después de que te duches en tu casa puedes venir a la mía y lo corregimos, _elevó una ceja observándolo ahora con irritación._Eso si no me haces el favor de hacerlo tú, es evidente que todo eso fue a propósito._ Señaló los papeles dispersos en el suelo.

_No sé de qué me hablas_ declaró inocente Hatake mientras cubría su rostro nuevamente.

El sensei lo miró con incredulidad.

_De paso podrías invitar a tu amiga, quizás me sea posible ayudarte con eso de Genma._El pelilargo salió, sabiendo que iría tras él.

Kakashi alzo los papeles y alcanzó a Umino en la calle.

Ahora tendría que arreglárselas para hacer de celestino en dos personas que ni se conocían.

Pero a lo mejor ese seria la solución a todos sus problemas. Una vez que Shiranui se enamorase de esa mujer dejaría de estar tras Iruka y dejaría de representar un peligro por si intentaba decirle al maestro la verdad acerca de la cita a ciegas.

Formalizar esa pareja seria su segundo objetivo.

El primero caminaba a su lado enumerando en voz alta los elementos que necesitaba comprar para preparar una abundante cena.

Todo tenia que salir a la perfección, era un Anbu, la planificación, estrategia y puesta en acción eran unos de sus puntos fuertes. No dejaría margen de error. No iba a fallar.

_Si tan sólo hubiera tenido en cuenta distintas variables._

_Como que el corazón de las personas era demasiado inestable como para elaborar un plan exitoso, con resultados perfectos._

_Desconocer los sentimientos que animaban la insistencia de Genma._

_Y lo peor_

_Subestimar sus propios sentimientos, reconociéndolos equivocadamente como una pasión pasajera._

_Kakashi buscó la boca del pelilargo pero éste esquivó el beso por lo que no tuvo más opción que asirle el rostro y obligarlo a que lo aceptara. El que no lo mordiera no hizo mucho para darle esperanzas._

__Iruka…yo te…__

__ ¡No quiero escucharlo!_exclamó el maestro, interrumpiendo su confesión, no era la primera vez y ciertamente no seria la última que se lo diría pero se negaba a oírla._

_Aún dentro suyo, Hatake empezó a moverse, haciendo jadear a Umino._

__Te amo, _dijo sabiendo que el otro ya no podría contradecirlo ahogado en el goce._Perdóname, jamás nunca, nunca volveré a mentirte.__

_**Continuará…**_

Ok, a los más importante antes de pasar a lo ameno.

(Mala palabra) reviews!!! No era algo destinado a insultarlos a ustedes, para nada. Quien lea cualquiera de mis fics sabe que son mi fuente de inspiración porque es la forma que tengo de comunicarme con cada uno de ustedes. PARA MI NO SON TROFEOS, **SON REGALOS**.

Decir que no los dejen era una forma de castigarme a mi misma por una situación que atravesé a raíz de algo que me dejo triste y enojada (conmigo) cuando estaba en medio de la escritura de este fic.

Pero solo son excusas así que a lo que debo:

MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS A TODO EL QUE SE SINTIÓ OFENDIDO, "ERRAR ES HUMANO Y YO ALEGARÉ DEMENCIA PASAJERA XD" EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO Y NO VOLVERA A PASAR.

Como cierta personita dijo que quizás me dejen de leer por ese desliz en los jugadores de mi cabeza pues…me pondré triste T^T

Cierro este episodio y nunca mas lo volveré a mencionar ^_^

Ahora siiiiiii!!!

Un nuevo capitulo termino, me tarde pues perdí mi inspiración gracias a Hebe-kun ºOº… -.- sin palabras tu Review.

Espero que tooodos los demás me ayuden a recuperar lo que me falta XD

Ahora si, por favor dejen comentarios T^T

Se vienen mis parciales por lo que me atrasare tantito XD

No los molesto mas, nos estaremos leyendo!!

Ja ne! ;)


	5. La Pregunta del Jounin

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice LEMON-LEMON

Capitulo 5: "La Pregunta del Jounin"

No podía decir que desconocía el motivo por el cual estaba cada vez más nervioso pero aún así debía mantener la concentración. La tarea que tenia entre manos era sencilla pero en momentos como ese era altamente riesgosa.

Continuó cortando la verdura en pequeños trozos mientras esa voz seguía con su charla amena.

_El otro día cometió el mismo error…_La risa que siguió al comentario aumentó el efecto contraproducente en su calma._No entiendo cómo es que hace las cosas, uno de estos días…_

Quizás se había expresado mal pero no lo creía, recordaba perfectamente que le dijo que fuera a su casa y luego viniera. A lo mejor fue el Jounin el que entendió mal.

_ ¿Iruka-sensei?_

El maestro se sobresaltó al oírlo decir su nombre tan cerca de su espalda.

_ ¡Auch!_farfullo al cortarse el índice con el filo del cuchillo. Se volvió y le dirigió una mirada furiosa al otro._ ¡Tu no deberías estar aquí, te dije que fueras a bañarte a tu casa, no en la mía además…¡Ve a ponerte ropa!_ exclamó al ver que solo tenia una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

_Pero es que como no me respondías…_

_ ¡Estoy tratando de cocinar algo y no haces más que distraer!_ Lo cortó el sensei pasado por al lado del Anbu, camino a su cuarto donde estaba lo que necesitaba para tratar la lesión. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, abriendo el botiquín que extrajo de la cómoda. Después de darle una rápida mirada determinó que no era muy profunda.

_Déjame hacerlo, _dijo Kakashi, poniéndose de cuclillas frente suyo.

_No, esta bien…yo puedo, _comenzó a negarse nervioso al percatarse de su cercanía.

El peligris asió su mano izquierda, observando el índice.

_Yo lo haré, _contradijo Hatake, _después de todo te heriste por mi culpa._

Iruka se ruborizó al ver como el Jounin llevaba el dedo hasta su boca y lo metía en la cavidad para lamer con su lengua la sangre del dedo.

_Kakashi-sensei, no es necesario…_

_Si que lo es._Después de aplicar el ungüento le puso la bandita, se puso de pie para dejar que el maestro hiciera lo mismo. _Te ayudaré a preparar la cena…_

_No, _se negó el Chuunin mirando al rostro descubierto del peligris. Aquello parecía cada vez mas un sueño o una alucinación que le hacia burbujear el pecho queriendo reír como un idiota. El hecho de que el Anbu estuviera en su casa y ahora en su habitación era simplemente algo imposible pero estaba pasando. Apenas conteniendo que la sonrisa en su rostro se extendiera más dijo: _Tu tienes que arreglar esos informes._ Se dirigió a la salida y se volvió para agregar: _ Vístete primero._

Al volver a la mesada del comedor para seguir picando los ingredientes, aspiró varias veces para intentar calmarse, de seguir así se pondría en evidencia. A los pocos minutos miró apenas por sobre su hombro para confirmar que el Anbu estuviera haciendo lo que le dijo.

_Me estoy comportando bien, _dijo el Jounin sin levantar el semblante, aún escribiendo en los papeles._Y sólo lo hago porque me prometiste un beso para cuando termine._

Umino se ruborizó, comenzando a protestar.

_¡¿Y cuando dije yo eso?!_

_ ¿No lo vas a hacer?_preguntó Hatake mirándolo con una lenta sonrisa que curvo sus labios.

_No, además… ¿Qué haces?_inquirió cuando el otro se puso de pie, caminando hacia él con una hoja en mano.

_Necesito que me corrijas esto, _contestó con una expresión que evidenciaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

Iruka pasó saliva para evitar pensar en otra cosa.

_Déjame ver, _tendió la mano hasta que el peligris le tendió el documento. Lo inspeccionó, frunciendo el ceño al ver que era la primera de todas, la que ya había arreglado antes.

_Iruka-sensei…_susurró el Jounin acercándose mas al maestro hasta afirmarlo contra la mesada._ ¿Me darás mi premio?_

_ ¿De qué premio me hablas?_dijo Umino golpeando la hoja con los dedos, sin prestarle mucha atención a la proximidad del otro._Esta es la primera pagina del informe, no has avanzado nada…_

_No puedes culparme, _hablo a su oído, aspirando el aroma a jabón del cuello del pelilargo. No le había dejado entrar cuando se bañó y por mas que esperó Iruka no se metió a la ducha cuando lo hizo él._No me dejas concertarme en nada que no seas tu._

Umino se estremeció al sentir que el peligris recorría el costado de su cuello hasta ascender al lóbulo de la oreja para darle pequeños mordiscos._Además no debiste organizar esta cena, sabias que vendría ¿Verdad?_

_No…_murmuró el Chuunin._ ¿Cómo iba a saber eso?_

La mano de Hatake se metió por debajo de las ropas del otro hombre, acariciándole la espalda.

_ ¿Aún después de lo que paso entre nosotros? Mmm…me parece que tendré que esforzarme más. Ve dándote por avisado, en esta casa ya no seré solo un invitado._

_ ¿Tu…quieres eso?_preguntó con voz ahogada al sentir que esas palabras lo llenaban por completo, que Kakashi le dijese que quería estar ahí con el derecho propio de una pareja era increíble y maravilloso. Volvió un tanto su rostro para mirar al Jounin de pie a su lado que se ocupaba en recorrer su cuello con la lengua, afectándolo cada vez más.

_Todo…_contestó buscando su boca, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados del Chuunin hasta apoyarlas sobre la mesada, acercándose los pocos centímetros que le faltaban._Lo quiero todo._

Kakashi se metió en su boca, explorando su interior, incitando su lengua para que fuera el maestro quien respondiera con pasión a su beso. No iba a negar que le gustaba aquello, besar a Iruka hacia que todo lo demás se perdiera pero no sólo era al besarlo sino al estar cerca, cada vez que lo tocaba y sentía sus brazos, como sucedía ahora, que lo rodeaban hasta que entrelazaba sus dedos en su nuca. Jadeó al sentir que tomaba su lengua con los labios, pegándose a él. Bajo el tacto de sus dedos sintió la cicatriz de su espalda y la recorrió lentamente mientras se agitaba cada vez más. Si no se separaba no dudaría en llevárselo a la cama, mandando al diablo esa cena.

Estaba por separarse del sensei cuando éste le puso las manos en el pecho y lo apartó.

_No podemos hacer esto ahora, debo preparar la comida._ Se quejó evidentemente acalorado, no lo miraba a los ojos y estaba sonrojado.

Kakashi por su parte estaba atónito pues eso que acababa de pasar era la primera vez que le sucedía en la vida. Nunca nadie antes se le resistió y menos se apartó cuando empezaba a tocarlo y para ser honesto, el Jounin no sabía como reaccionar. Y antes de decidirse un montón de verduras fueron puestas en sus brazos.

_Ya que no harás esos informes ayuda a picar mientras reviso que lo de la cocina no se pase._

El Anbu aún sin saber si estaba más furioso o sorprendido asió un cuchillo y empezó a picar lo que se le había dado para hacer.

De vez en cuando miraba el perfil del maestro que estaba muy concertado en lo que hacia y lo ignoraba por completo. Bajo la vista para mirar la mesada y ver los tomates que ya estaban fileteados.

¿En verdad podía ser que disfrutase de eso?

Sentía el aroma de la comida que se cocinaba en la cacerola y a Umino probando el sabor de su platillo. Sus ojos fueron hasta donde su boca entraba en contacto con la cuchara y se quedó como un poseído, deseando poder poner sus labios en los del Chuunin.

Iruka se percató de la atención del Jounin y miró la olla hirviente, se avergonzó. Seguramente Hatake tenia hambre y no le había hecho probar nada ni siquiera le invitó un aperitivo. Volviendo a rellenar el pequeño platillo con el sabroso liquido, lo sopló y se lo tendió al peligris.

_Disculpa que no te ofrecí antes ¿Quieres probar el sabor?_

Vio la lenta sonrisa de Kakashi pero no entendió la razón, quizás en verdad estaba hambriento y ahora se alegraba de que le estuviera invitando algo. Su propia falta como anfitrión lo avergonzó, haciendo que se ruborizara.

_Bébelo, _dijo el Jounin.

_ ¿Ah? Pero si es para que tu…_

_Lo probaré pero quiero que lo bebas, _explicó.

Sin entender muy bien, el maestro hizo lo que le pidió siendo asaltado por completo por el Anbu que se acercó rápidamente para meter su lengua en su boca y probar desde allí el sabor de la sopa que estaba haciendo.

Hatake se apartó y volvió a sonreír.

_Te felicito, Iruka-sensei, está muy delicioso._

Umino se ruborizó, volviendo a su quehacer.

_Idiota, _farfullo, rascándose la cicatriz de su rostro pero sonriendo cuando Kakashi no podía verlo.

Los invitados llegaron un par de horas después.

Azuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hagane y Kamizuki entraron y saborearon la comida. En algún momento Anko intentó traer a colación a Genma pero Hatake se las ingenió para desviar el tema a otros menos peligrosos Ella les había organizado la cita a ciegas y bien podía en algún momento decírselo a Iruka y eso era algo que no dejaría que pasara, después de todo, recién estaba empezando con el Chuunin y algo así podía destruir la confianza que tanto trabajo le estaba costando construir.

Una vez que todos estuvieron llenos y satisfechos la conversación continuó fluida pero con nada que representara una posible catástrofe para el Jounin, tocaba la medianoche cuando los invitados empezaron a retirarse. Kakashi ignoró la mirada que le lanzó Azuma, que junto con Kurenai fue el ultimo en irse, al notar que él no tenia planeado marcharse. Cuando Iruka se disponía a acompañarlos a la salida, Hatake le dijo que lo haría. Al ver que el maestro iba a empezar a fregar los platos sucios, le rodeó por la cintura y asegurándose que la otra pareja no los vería le sello la protesta con un rápido beso.

_Espérame en la habitación, _dijo el peliplateado antes de soltarlo y dirigirse donde los otros dos ninjas estaban para despedirlos. Kakashi cerró la puerta y se volvió para ir en busca de Umino. A medida que iba a la habitación apagaba las luces en su camino. Al cruzar el vano del cuarto del maestro lo encontró de pie a un costado de la cama, dándole la espalda. El pelilargo debió de haber escuchado que entro pues sin volverse se quitó la camiseta.

Sin moverse de su lugar, el Anbu comenzó a sentirse nervioso, su estomago se tensionó y sus pulmones parecieron agrandarse, haciendo su respiración pesada. No entendía el porque se ponía nervioso, ni que fuera la primera vez para ambos. Se acercó quedándose a pocos centímetros del pelilargo. Miro su nuca, queriendo poner sus labios allí pero negándose un tanto más ese placer.

_Ya cerré todo._

_B-Bien._Repuso el otro con tono tembloroso.

Hatake lo abrazó por la cintura sin poder resistirse más, dejando ligeros besos en su nuca para luego lamerla.

_Si…bien, _repitió el Juunin._Porque no queremos a ningún delincuente por aquí ¿Verdad?_

_Si, _concordó Umino.

Las manos del peligris bajaron hasta los botones del pantalón del ninja, soltándolos y tras acariciar la leve erección del Chuunin por encima de la prenda, se metió dentro, tomando el pene para acariciarlo en toda su longitud.

_Si, Iruka-sensei. A nadie que pueda interrumpir esto… ¿Verdad?_

A sus oídos llegaban los jadeos del maestro que disfrutaba de lo que le hacia.

_S-Si…nadie…solo los dos, _expresó girando el rostro para que el Jounin lo besara.

Kakashi tomó sus labios, tocándolo más rápido haciendo que Umino gimiera en el interior de su boca. Lo masturbó, besándolo hasta que lo sintió venirse.

_Acuéstate en la cama, _pidió Hatake.

Iruka lo hizo, apoyándose en sus codos. Kakashi lo observó, deseando a ese hombre con un ansia que apenas podía controlar. Se desvistió, apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón para sacarle el pantalón al Chuunin que se elevó un tanto para ayudar. Volvió a subirse para ponerse de cuclillas entre las piernas de un muy avergonzado maestro.

El Jounin se recostó sobre él, haciendo que sus cuerpos entrasen en contacto. Buscó sus labios pero no lo besó, esperando que Umino lo hiciera, como éste sólo lo miraba estaba por decir algo cuando el pelilargo estiró una mano para asir la de él y meter en su boca tres dedos.

Kakashi jadeó ante ese acto y tan pronto termino de hacerlo, comenzó a besarlo, llevando sus dedos a la entrada del sensei, introduciéndose ahí, moviéndolos a medida que metía uno mas al dilatarse cada vez más. Los brazos del Chuunin lo atrajeron, besándolo, para después acariciar su pecho y rozar su miembro hasta rodearlo con su mano.

_Iruka, _suspiró mientras su deseo aumentaba. Tocándose mutuamente, volvieron a besarse hasta que Umino se apartó un tanto, jadeando para decir a un agitado Kakashi:

_Estoy listo…para que entres._

_Mmm…mi lindo Iruka, _susurró el peligris, recorriendo el pecho del otro con la lengua, ubicándose entre sus piernas.

_No seas idiota, _se quejó el maestro._¿Cómo puedes decir eso que…?_Su protesta fue interrumpido cuando Hatake lo penetró lentamente.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió al peligris cuando fue recibido por completo en ese caliente interior. Comenzó a moverse, guiando las piernas de Umino para que le rodeara la cintura con ellas.

El éxtasis envolvió al Jounin que se dejó arrastrar por esas deliciosas sensaciones que lo inundaron. Movió su pelvis contra las caderas del maestro que curvaba su torso ante cada embestida, gimiendo el nombre de Hatake que perdía el control ante esa visión. Empujaba una y otra vez, jadeando, besando sus labios sosteniendo su miembro con la mano, acariciándolo mientras ambos gozaban de aquello.

Kakashi bajo a su cuello para morderlo, lo quería marcar así cualquiera que lo mirase al día siguiente sabría que tenia un amante, de esa forma nadie se le acercaría, ni siquiera el pesado de Genma.

_Cielos…_jadeó cuando el maestro empezó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja._Iruka…_

Sin poder controlarse más, comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, queriendo poseerlo por completo. Hasta ese dia sólo había pensado en satisfacer aquel ridículo deseo que sentía, pero en este momento en el que se le asentó la pregunta en su pecho tendría que hacerla. Pero no ahora, lo haría después.

Su mente se puso en blanco en el momento en el que Iruka se vino en su mano, apretando su pene dentro de su cuerpo. Kakashi asió las caderas del maestro para empujar más rápido, apretando la mandíbula ante las oleadas de fuego que lo recorrían. El intenso orgasmo lo llevó a decir el nombre del que yacía debajo de él, terminando en su interior, dejándose caer a un costado luego de salir de Iruka.

Respiraban agitados y sudados por completo.

Kakashi recordó la pregunta que le quería hacer.

_Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo y ser mi amante?_

_**Continuará…**_

^-^ ^-^ ^_^ XDXD =) =) =D =D =D

Oh! Yo ser tan feliz! La inspiración regresó y me hace saltar por los valles verdes de mi imaginación!! -.-u XDXD si, estoy loca pero feliz!! Es que ellos son tan HOT!!!

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo de todos mediante sus comentarios! XD estoy contenta XDXD (debe ser por la hora -.- XDXD)

Por favor sigan así que yo me inspiro gracias a sus comentarios XD

Ok, no los molesto mas!

Ja ne! ;)


	6. Lo Aún Desconocido para el Jounin

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

Chapter XL Please don't kill me

XDXD

Capitulo 6: "Lo Aún Desconocido para el Jounin"

La sensación en su cuerpo era indescriptible, como si cada fibra nerviosa de su piel estuviera sensible a cualquier estimulación a la que se viera sometida. La piel caliente se enfriaba a medida que el aire secaba el sudor que la recubría. Mordía su labio inferior que ya estaba levemente hinchado, la pereza de sus lentos movimientos aumentaban la sensación de irrealidad, cada músculo se sentía deliciosamente agotado, lo que hacia que sus ojos se cerraran para disfrutar de ese cansancio. Sus pulmones empezaron a respirar un tanto más normal que antes. Y su mente aún envuelta en ese letargo no estaba lista para la pregunta que escuchó proveniente del hombre que yacía a su lado.

_Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo y ser mi amante?_

Esta vez el cuerpo del pelilargo se tenso levemente, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados.

¿Seria capaz de simular que estaba dormido?

_Si quieres pretender estar dormido al menos deberías respirar._ Dijo el peligris con tono divertido y algo pastoso.

Iruka resintió que no hubiera funcionado lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que incitó un tanto a su enojo. No era justo que ese sujeto fuera más despabilado que él en muchos aspectos.

Ahora le preguntaba eso justo cuando la situación, al menos para su mente, dejaba lugar a cualquier cosa menos pensar. Además las cosas que se ponía a indagar.

Las cavilaciones del Chuunin se detuvieron en seco cuando él mismo se formuló un interrogante.

Exactamente ¿Cuándo le pidió Kakashi que fuera su amante? ¿En qué momento le dijo que salieran como pareja?

Pues en ninguno. Sólo le pidió una cita en la que lo besó, hizo el recuento con rubor en su cara, y nada más. Luego sólo interrumpió una cena con Genma y…

Mejor no seguía el hilo de sus recuerdos.

En definitiva, no le preguntó nada por lo que no tenía nada concreto que responder.

Se giró para decírselo al Jounin… pero el Jounin tenía los ojos cerrados.

_ ¿Kakashi-sensei?_

El peligris ni se inmutó por lo que Iruka supuso que estaba dormido.

Con un suspiro de alivio se levantó de la cama, sintiendo en su cuerpo un estado entre el cansancio y la liviandad al haber sido tomado de esa forma.

Asió los cobertores que se habían arrugado a los pies de la cama y los cubrió a ambos.

Mañana sería otro día, lleno de rutinarios eventos y cosas nuevas, que empezaron a darse en su vida desde que ese hombre que dormía a su lado apareció una noche, como su cita a ciegas.

.ºoO0^0Ooº.

Kakashi abrió los ojos al instante en el que en medio de su lento despertar, recordó donde estaba y con quién.

Al sentarse en la cama, la sabana se deslizó hasta abajo, apenas fue conciente de que la noche anterior no se había cubierto, así que seguramente él debió hacerlo cuando se durmió. Se volvió, buscando a su derecha en la cama al maestro, y se descubrió solo en la habitación.

Aquello, sin lugar a dudas era diferente. Siempre era él quien se marchaba antes de que la otra persona, independientemente de quién se tratase, se despertara luego de un apasionado encuentro, y eso si se quedaba lo suficiente para que se durmiera, su costumbre era la de irse una vez que la cuestión terminaba. Pero esta vez fue al revés, le toco a él ser quien amaneciera solo en el cuarto. En esos momentos no sabría decir si la sensación le molestaba o no.

En el sopor del sueño se volvió a acostar luego de ver por entre las rendijas de la ventana la luz de la incipiente mañana. Se giró hacia su costado derecho, abrazando la almohada individual, sintiendo el aroma que lo encendió al identificarlo. Su cuerpo tembló al tiempo que susurraba "Iruka" contra la blanca tela.

Hoy era su día libre, bien podía ir a buscarlo a…

"__Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo y ser mi amante?_"_

Tan pronto su mente recordó que le había dicho, un estado de alerta general se apoderó de su ser. Emergiendo entre las blancas telas se puso de pie, rascando su nuca, tratando de exprimir su cerebro en busca de la respuesta.

Decenas de veces rememoró lo que sucedió después de haberle hecho la pregunta pero no había nada.

Tenia ganas de insultarse.

¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormido?

Totalmente tonto, un shinobu…no, más que eso, un Anbu de elite que bien podía permanecer en vela por días enteros sin caer en el sueño, ahora era casi vergonzoso haber cometido tal acto. Pero si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, era comprensible, no menos increíble pero si mas entendible.

Con aire distrito alzó sus ropas, notando que habían sido prolijamente dobladas y puestas a los pies de la cama. Sintió un calorcito en su interior, caminando hasta la bañera donde se metió bajo la ducha.

Notaba su cuerpo relajado y hasta casi liviano, y si se durmió todo era por culpa de Iruka. Si, exactamente, tenia la culpa. Después de tomarlo, experimentó tal saciedad que terminó por relajarse completamente.

Paso las yemas de sus dedos por el firme abdomen. Su mente recordó las miles de sensaciones que experimentó, y luego las ansias de querer volver a sentirlas nuevamente.

Dejo que las gotas de agua cayeran en su nuca.

Esta bien, no había obtenido la respuesta ahora, pero la tendría. Antes de que acabase el día la tendría.

.ºoO0^0Ooº.

_Bien, _Iruka se aclaró la garganta para hacerse oír hasta lo mas alto de los asientos de sus alumnos._Recuerden que quienes no traigan firmado el permiso no podrán ir a la excursión y se quedarán haciendo tarea extra._

_Pero Iruka-sensei,_se quejó uno de los niños que se sentaba al fondo,_aún no nos dijo dónde iremos._

El pelilargo sonrió, pues desde que organizó ese viaje todos estaban mas que emocionados por ir, más al ser aún desconocido para ellos dónde iban.

_Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos allí._Un nuevo murmullo que no tardó en convertirse en conversaciones, gritos y risas se extendió por los presentes. Se escuchó el sonido del timbre por lo que recogió los papeles de su escritorio y dijo:_Por favor tengan cuidado en el camino de regreso a casa. Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse, _dijo Iruka acomodando bajo su brazo las carpetas con los exámenes que había tomado antes.

Los alumnos salieron del salón lo más rápido que podían, despidiéndose del maestro mientras atravesaban la puerta.

El Chuunin se encaminó a la sala de profesores para realizar lo que le quedaba por hacer en su rutina matutina. Completaba todo cuando notó que le faltaba un examen. Revisó sus papeles una dos y hasta tres veces pero no lo encontraba, a lo mejor se le había caído cuando salió.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta el salón. No vería a Kakashi-sensei hasta más tarde, así que por el momento podría reservar otra clase de pensamientos para después.

.ºoO0^0Ooº.

El único ojo visible del peliplateado se empequeñeció al ver que Shiranui estaba en la puerta que daba al salón donde dictaba clases Iruka, se acercó sigilosamente, sintiendo que se le encrespaban los pelos de la nuca al oírlo decir entre suspiros:

_"Ah, llegué tarde"_

¿Es que ese sujeto nunca sabia cuando rendirse?

Se contuvo las ganas de golpearlo cuando el otro ingresó al salón vacío. Acercándose a la puerta, observó lo que el castaño hacia.

Genma se acercó al escritorio, pasando sus dedos por encima de la desgastada superficie, con una expresión en sus ojos que no le gustaba nada al Jounin.

Lo que si, Kakashi tuvo que reconocer una cosa, a Shiranui en verdad le gustaba Iruka pero ahora más que nunca debía saber que no tenia oportunidad alguna.

Una voz femenina detuvo a Hatake de entrar para encontrarse con el ninja, permaneciendo en su lugar, mirando a la kunoichi aproximarse por la ventana del aula, saludando a Genma con un "Buenos días"

_ ¿Qué haces?_inquirió la mujer.

_N-Nada, _contestó el pelicastaño avergonzado, alejándose del escritorio para aproximarse a la mujer._ ¿Ya nos tenemos que ir?_

_Aún no, _la sonrisa burlona de ella cambió a una que denotaba simpatía._No te desanimes, Genma. Te dije que te ayudaría ¿No es así?_

_Pero… él no me ve así, no de esa forma._Repuso con aura sombría.

_No, quizás aún no pero sólo falta que él empiece a notarte. Cuando le digas tus sentimientos, Iruka pensará en ti._

_Pero todas las oportunidades siempre se arruinan, _dijo Genma aún deprimido.

_Mejor razón para no rendirse ¿No lo crees?_La mujer miró expéctante y sonrió con gusto cuando éste asintió con ánimos renovados._Perfecto, _celebró Anko._Justamente te estaba buscando. Ideé un nuevo plan._

_ ¿Y cual es?_preguntó el castaño con gran interés y entusiasmo.

_No tan rápido, te va a costar._Dijo ella sonriendo._Invítame un segundo desayuno y lo hablaremos allí._

Con las urgencias que tenia por saber, Genma salió por la ventana.

Lo último que Hatake alcanzó a oír fue a Shiranui indagar acerca de qué se trataba y a Anko reír en respuesta.

El peliplateado entró al aula, apretando la mandíbula. Se bajo la mascarilla y mordió la yema de su dedo pulgar, hizo los ellos correspondientes y apoyó la mano en el suelo.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu._Segundos después aparecía el pequeño perro que lo saludó._Sigue a ese par, _indicó sin quitarle el ojo a los otros que se alejaban en medio de una animada charla._Quiero que escuches todo lo que hablen hasta que se separen, luego me vienes a informar. No quiero que pierdas ningún detalle ¿De acuerdo?_

Pakkun se ahorró la opinión por el momento y corrió hasta la ventana para atravesarla de un salto y dar inicio a su "misión".

"Cuando le digas tus sentimientos, Iruka pensará en ti"

Eso no era posible.

Y si lo fuera, se encargaría de que siempre fuese imposible.

Meditaba en ello cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor, y al volverse se encontró con el objeto de su estado actual, al que casi podía llamar "de locura".

_Kakashi-sensei, _expresó el pelilargo sorprendido de verlo allí.

Por unos momentos, el peligris saboreó las letras antes de decir con un ligero tono ronco en su voz:

_Iruka-sensei._

Umino se sonrojó, aclaró su garganta e ingresó al salón observando el piso al tiempo que preguntaba.

_ ¿Dormiste bien, Kakashi-sensei?_Para Umino, el intentar dar con ese examen, lidiar con su nerviosismo y modular su voz, era suficiente para hacerlo ignorar la connotación que el Jounin podía y le dio a su comentario.

Antes de contestar, Hatake fue hasta la puerta corrediza y la cerró, poniéndole el seguro que impediría que alguien de afuera ingresara.

El pelinegro no vio esto, buscando en cada uno de los asientos el examen extraviado.

_Perfectamente pero…_

Kakashi esperó hasta que su… ¿presa? Llegara al más alto de las gradas donde con expresión de triunfo sostuvo una hoja que levantó del suelo. Subió los escalones y se ubicó a espaldas de él.

¿Era esa hoja más digna de atención que él?

Algo irritado, quiso ser el centro de atención del Chuunin. Se aproximó hasta hacer rozar sus cuerpos.

_¿No me vas a preguntar por ese "pero"?_

Lo deseaba más que antes. Era su curiosidad la culpable de todo y ahora también. Quería saber hasta qué punto podía desear a ese hombre, cuya visión de su espalda era suficiente para alterarlo en sobremanera.

_No cometió ningún error, _oyó mascullar al maestro.

Sonrió irritado. Conseguiría tener su completa atención, apartando cualquier molestia ya fuera Genma o quién quisiera acercársele pero tendría que recordar que el Chuunin amaba su trabajo.

"Amar"

Apartó de si el impulso de oírlo decir aquello.

Sus dedos se movieron hasta el borde inferior de las prendas superiores, metiéndose con cuidado hasta alcanzar a rozar con sus dedos la piel del maestro. Lo escuchó soltar el aire sorprendido para después volverse hacia él.

_ ¡Ka-Kakashi-sensei!_lo reprendió con un furioso rubor cubriendo su rostro.

Lentamente se aproximó al pelilargo y éste retrocedió hasta dar contra la pared.

_¿Qué…qué es lo que piensas hacer?_cuestionó en un susurro exaltado viendo como el peligris le abría el chaleco y se lo quitaba sin presentarle resistencia alguna ante la sorpresa.

Kakashi se sacó el protector y la mascarilla mientras arrimaba su nariz al cuello del pelilargo, haciendo a un lado la oscura tela que recubría esa parte apoyándose ahí para sentir su aroma que lo insufló de deseo. Las manos del Chuunin hicieron el intento de apartarlo pero lo impidió asiéndolas con las propias y llevándolas contra la pared, entrelazando los dedos mientras resistía los débiles intentos de Umino para separarse.

Su boca subió hasta su oído para susurrar:

_Dime Iruka… ¿Qué es lo que crees que pienso hacer?_

_¡Como si pudiera decirlo en voz alta ahora mismo!_se quejó el pelioscuro.

_Y si lo digo yo… ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?_

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Estamos en la escuela y…_dijo al tiempo que buscaba sortear al Jounin.

_Solo un beso Iruka, dame un beso._

Umino lo miro con desconfianza, pero sin querer negarse, también quería que lo besara.

_Solo… un beso ¿Verdad?_

Kakashi no respondió, sonrió por dentro, no le mentiría en esta ocasión así que elegía no decir nada.

Su boca descendió lentamente hasta la del otro, pero los roces no tardaron en volverse algo más urgente.

Hatake se concentró en besarlo, metiéndose en su boca, recorriéndola, sintiendo que se derretía cuando, tras un tímido toque, la lengua de Iruka comenzó a acariciar la suya.

Las respiraciones se hicieron profundas y rápidas, apretando el peligris al shinobi contra la pared. Sus manos soltaron las del otro para tomar su rostro, profundizando el beso, para después ir por debajo de las ropas del maestro. Acarició su espalda, delineando cada elevación en ella, mientras su boca se movía sobre la de Umino y sus lenguas se entrelazaban incesantemente.

Los dedos de Kakashi se metieron por dentro del pantalón después que con rápidos movimientos lo desabrochara al frente, bajándolo apenas. Asió una de las nalgas del sensei, que masajeó mientras arrimaba su cuerpo hasta que sus pelvis se rozaran aumentando la excitación que ambos tenían, tentando a Iruka, incitándolo para que no se negara a lo que deseaba hacer.

Lo beso con urgencia y deseo, y cada vez el maestro lo igualaba y exigía una respuesta más intensa.

Pensó que estaría bajo el control de la situación pero pronto se perdió en Umino sólo con un único beso que parecía deliciosamente interminable.

Llevó su mano hasta el miembro del Chuunin, que ya estaba erecto y lo acarició firmemente en toda su longitud. El maestro se apartaba apenas para jadear cerca de su boca antes de comenzar a besarlo nuevamente. En una de esas oportunidades, Hatake preguntó:

_Dime Iruka… ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacerte en verdad?_ El peligris llevó tres dedos a su boca, humedeciéndose con saliva para llevarlos a la entraba del maestro.

Umino no se negó, sólo rodeó su nuca con una mano y con la otra abrió los pantalones del Jounin, y comenzó a tocarlo así como hacia Kakashi.

Hatake se introdujo en el hombre para prepararlo para si, apenas pudiendo controlarse al tenerlo así entre sus brazos. Los besos y las caricias mutuas continuaron hasta que tras un gemido, Umino dijo:

_Házmelo Kakashi._

El peligris no pudo resistir más tiempo. Volvió al Chuunin, le quitó la camiseta y lamió la piel, mientras se abría paso entre los glúteos del maestro y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo.

Iruka apoyó las manos en la pared, inclinándose un poco, jadeando cuando Kakashi comenzó a moverse, invadiendo su interior, y su cuerpo aún sensible por la noche anterior reaccionaba con intensidad. Estaba en la escuela, lo sabía pero lo deseaba, tanto o mas que antes de que siquiera el Jounin se volviera a mirarlo, ya que ahora sabia lo que era estar así con él. Y si alguien los veía… la sola idea lo hizo gemir placenteramente junto cuando Hatake rozó con la punta de su pene el punto sensible en su interior.

Kakashi cerró los ojos cuando las oleadas de calor lo recorrieron. Mas…ahora estar en su interior era más intenso. No porque estuvieran en un lugar semipúblico, era por algo más.

Lo penetró muchas veces mientras lo masturbaba. Lo escuchó gemir su nombre e inclinarse un poco más. El peligris jadeó y salió del interior caliente de Iruka para voltearlo, agachándose para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior que se volviera para afirmar su espalda contra la pared.

_Rodéame, dulce Iruka._

El rubor de la pasión subió un par de tonos al oír que lo llamaba de esa manera, pero aún asi le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas., arqueándose cuando éste nuevamente se introdujo profundamente de una vez.

El Jounin vio como el maestro se tocaba mientras él lo tomaba a voluntad.

"Cuando le digas tus sentimientos, Iruka pensará en ti"

"Imposible" pensaba Kakashi cada vez mas cerca del clímax al igual que Umino."El sólo se entregara a mi de esta forma, nadie…nadie más lo tendrá así"

Lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras lo hacia suyo, acercó su boca para besarlo posesivamente, devorando los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes del sensei.

"Te deseo, Iruka" era demasiado poco para decir en esos momentos, pero aún desconocía qué palabras eran las que debía de pronunciar para finalmente dejarse ir.

El pelilargo lo apretó en su interior, haciéndolo gemir.

_Ka…Kakashi…_

Había algo más que el Jounin esperó escuchar después de su nombre pero no pudo hacerlo porque Iruka lo besó, ahogando sus propias palabras.

Hatake lo asió de las nalgas y embistió al Chuunin, deshaciéndose de pasión entre sus brazos del otro. El sudor de su piel descubierta, la humedad y el calor de su interior, verlo jadear, sus besos y ardor. Unas veces más, exquisitas cada una de ellas, lo penetró, hasta que lo sintió venirse en el vientre de ambos. Después de ver el orgasmo de Umino y la forma en la que se expresó en su rostro, Kakashi buscó el propio, que no tardó en llegar, terminando y dejando su semen en el interior de Iruka.

El peligris se alejó, dejando con cuidado al Chuunin en el piso. Sin perder el tiempo limpio a Umino y el resto de su encuentro en el cuerpo de ambos. Despues, mientras el otro se terminaba de vestir, notó la hoja arrugada en el suelo y la alzó. Era un examen.

Sonrió de lado al verlo mirarlo con ese rubor tan atractivo que tenia. Cuando el maestro le tendió la mano le pasó el pedazo de papel abalanzándose hasta su boca para robarle un último beso.

_ ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?_preguntó el Anbu.

_Debo corregir esto, pero después estaré libre._

_Vamos a almorzar juntos entonces ¿Quieres?_ Invitó Kakashi colocándose el protector y la mascarilla, sintiéndose de un estupendo humor.

Iruka, aún en medio de la nube de placer, olvidó por completo que el Jounin aún esperaba una respuesta a un interrogante que ya había desechado al no haber propuesta originalmente, por lo que aceptó de buena gana, sin suponer que la pregunta podría volver a ser formulada por Hatake.

_Esta bien, pero tendré que corregirlos mientras,_dijo mientras bajaba los escalones, con el rostro completamente rojo, tratando de no mirar a sus costados donde estaba los asientos de sus alumnos. Esta vez no le reprendería nada a Kakashi-sensei, después de todo, él había deseado su cercanía tanto o más que el otro que descendía tras suyo._Asi que dudo ser la mejor compañía para charlar…_

_No hay mejor compañía para mi que tu, Iruka-sensei, _dijo el peliplateado en su oído una vez abajo.

Umino lo amonestó con la mirada observándolo de costado al tiempo que se volvía para salir del salón, quitándole el seguro a la puerta.

Kakashi suspiró, pensando que no le respondería a su comentario pero notó que Iruka llevaba varios segundos de pie en el vano de la puerta corrediza.

_Y-Yo también pienso lo mismo de ti, Kakashi-sensei._

Hatake se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, en medio del salón, permaneciendo allí incluso cuando Umino se retiró tras agregar un "espérame aquí que ya vengo".

No le había hecho una confesión romántica pero, demonios si se sentía eufórico, al punto de que en verdad parecía que le dijo una. Ahora más que nunca quería oír la respuesta a su interrogante. Y la tendría antes de que acabe el día, de eso se aseguraría.

Tarareaba cualquier canción por lo bajo, saliendo de aula y cerrando la puerta tras suyo cuando por la derecha del pasillo vio a los dos ninjas acercarse hacia él.

_Ahhh, Anko, Genma, _se las arregló a la perfección para darle un tono ameno y cordial a su voz._Muy buen día._

_Kakashi-sensei, _saludaron ambos con buen humor al peligris y mientras miraban de reojo a la puerta detrás de Hatake, preguntaron:_Fuimos al salón de profesores y nos dijeron que Iruka-sensei vino a su aula ¿Lo ha visto?_

El peligris cerró su único ojo visible, llevándose la mano derecha hasta la barbilla y empezar a decir, pensativo:

_ ¿Iruka-sensei?...Umino Iruka, ¿Verdad? ¿El que era maestro de Naruto?_

_Si, _dijo Anko, contenta de que recordara de quién se trataba.

_Ahhh pues creo que lo crucé hace unos momentos, iba de salida. Creo que a su casa, pero bien podría ser al centro de la aldea o por los alrededores.

_Ohhh, _casi lamentaron los dos a coro._Pues bien, iremos a buscarlo. Gracias Hatake-san._

_Que tengan un buen día._ Se despidió el Jounin cuando el par se fue. Los observó marcharse hasta perderse por el pasillo que atravesaba el que se encontraba ahora.

No les dejaría nunca acercarse a Iruka, no de esa forma.

_ ¿Nos vamos?_

El peligris se giró al escuchar la voz del Chuunin.

_Por supuesto, _le miró los brazos cargados de papeles y estiró las manos para llevarlos él. Iruka lo dejó hacer y ambos comenzaron su camino hasta una salida opuesta a la que los otros dos ninjas tomaron.

_Hasta la tarde no tienes nada mas que hacer, ¿Verdad?_

_No, _respondió el castaño ajeno a los planes del Anbu.

"Perfecto"

Al único que Iruka notaria siempre era a él, a nadie mas.

Y aún si llegase a darse el caso de que Genma se confesara, Umino ya estaría más que entregado a él y rechazaría de plano a Shiranui.

Tenía un objetivo y lo cumpliría. No fallaría por nada del mundo.

_**Continuará…**_

CAPITULO EXTRA LARGO (AL MENOS DENTRO DE ESTE FIC) ME TARDE LO SÉ T-T

OMG! Esto no se repetirá XDXD

En verdad me tarde mucho -.- muchos exámenes XD

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten y lancen lo que quieran XD

Vamos avanzando y vamos a ver hasta donde Kakashi puede sostener esto y más XDXD

Me encantan, son tan HOT! XD

Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que creen XD es que tengo otros que actualizar y las vacaciones no son eternas, lamentablemente XDXD

Gracias por seguirme, no solo en este fic, sino en los otros que hago XD

No las molesto más XD

Ja ne!

; )


End file.
